Leap Before you Look
by MQ1
Summary: Dear Reader, I feel I should put to paper the true story of Voldemort's defeat. It tells of a woman who would give everything for the cause, including her own life. This woman's name was Minerva McGonagall. And she was the love of my life. COMPLETE
1. Being Alone

**_Leap Before You Look  
_by: Minniequill**

* * *

_Each lover has a theory of his own  
__About the difference between the ache  
__Of being with his love, and **being alone**_

* * *

_To my dear reader,_

_If you happen to be reading this letter then it is a probable assumption that I am now dead. I do not feel particularly happy about this revelation, but I am now 120-years-old and I feel I should put to paper the 'untold story' of Voldemort's defeat. In the following pages you will find the entire story, a collection of journal entries (some of which have been added to), newspaper clippings as well as some general notes. Not all of these pages have been written by my own hand. There are entries from Harry Potter himself, as well as the great Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. They tell a story of a woman who would sacrifice herself for the cause. A woman whose name you will never read about in any history textbook. A woman whose name _will_ however remain engraved on the Quidditch cup that still resides in her former office. _

_This woman's name was Minerva McGonagall._

_And she was the love of my life._

_Oddly enough the true story begins in my seventh year at Hogwarts. After numerous arguments with myself and Hermione, Harry did return there for his 7th year of schooling. He was given extra tutelage from Minerva; which gave him the magical prowess to defeat Voldemort. I could tell you of the previous six years, but they are unimportant and I will not bore you with the details._

_Now, on with the story. It began, oddly enough, with an inept student and a spilled potion…_

* * *

**_September 14th 1997 – Hermione's diary_**

_I don't know quite what to write. Today started out as an ordinary day and then…well it turned into complete chaos to be perfectly frank. Let's just say we now have a 17-year-old Transfiguration Professor and Headmistress. _

_I should explain: We had double potions with Slughorn (who is still trying to run that foul 'Slug club') and were brewing a fairly simple sleeping draught. It was about half-way into the lesson when Professor McGonagall marched inside without a word and headed directly toward the front. Slughorn heard her coming and by the look of his face, he was scared. Mind you, McGonagall is scary when she's angry._

_Anyway, Slughorn stood up as McGonagall drew level with him and they began whispering. We could only hear hisses and everyone leaned forward to try and eavesdrop. Which is never a good idea when brewing a potion. To cut a long story short, Neville added porcupine quills instead of powered asphodel (don't ask me how he got them mixed up) and BANG! His cauldron exploded…and the entire potion spilled onto McGonagall. She went rigid and then this blue light burst from her fingertips. We were all backing away as fast as we could but I was at the front and could still see everything clearly. She began hyperventilating and took off her outer cloak to make it easier to breathe. That was when her body started changing. It was so weird! Her waist became slimmer (if that were possible) and her entire body firmer. And her face! All of her wrinkles vanished in one go and her hair fell from its bun as it grew longer and longer until it reached the small of her back._

_Finally the blue light vanished and we all just stared at her. Somehow Neville had managed to make a de-aging potion and instead of a 71-year-old witch, there stood an extremely attractive woman who couldn't have been more than 17. Ha! Look, the numbers are inverted. _

_Needless to say McGonagall got the shock of her life when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror on the wall opposite. She went deathly pale and had to grip the desk to stop herself falling._

"_Longbottom," she said hoarsely, "You just earned yourself a fortnight's worth of detention."_

_She stood to her full height then and looked down at everyone. I had never realised just how tall she was before then. But she was taller than everyone in the class, except Ron and Dean._

"_Close your mouth, Weasley," she snapped irritably, taking her glasses off and putting them in her pocket, "Horace, get the antidote ready."_

_Ron went beetroot red as he stopped gaping at her and looked down at the floor. Slughorn then moved forward, also not looking her in the eye._

"_There isn't one."_

_McGonagall looked to swell with rage, but when she spoke, her voice was calm._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_There's no antidote," Slughorn said, now fingering his wand. Which was probably a sensible idea as McGonagall looked as if she was about to breathe fire._

"_No antidote?"_

_Slughorn shook his head as he inched away from her._

"_So I'm 17 again?"_

_Slughorn nodded as he looked furtively toward the door._

_McGonagall shook her head roughly as if she could make the last five minutes disappear. "Oh Merlin, I'm 17 again."_

_She walked straight out of the room then, leaving us behind. Thankfully Slughorn dismissed us and we headed straight for dinner. Everyone looked shell-shocked, and when I looked up at the staff table, I saw why. McGonagall was sitting in her usual chair. She'd changed her robes and redone her hair into its usual bun, but that did not change the fact that she looked 17. Of course, Harry launched into the whole story and by the time he'd finished the entire school knew all the details._

_So there you have it! We now have a 17-year-old Headmistress. Tomorrow is going to be a very interesting Transfiguration lesson. Poor Neville…_

**_Added notes:- I was not gaping at her! I just had to clarify that. _**

* * *

_Dear reader,_

_Hermione, as always, has embellished the details, but the above is a reasonably accurate account of what happened during that fateful potions lesson. We found out later that Minerva had been arguing with Slughorn about the fact he had not informed her that he had come into contact with Bellatrix Lestrange's husband (I never can remember his name). _

_It turns out that Slughorn received a letter from Lestrange requesting his allegiance to the Dark Side. Thankfully he didn't accept but Minerva was furious for not telling him! She'd taken over the role of Leader of the Order of the Phoenix after Dumbledore was murdered, as well as her job of Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor (she could find no one to fill the post). Slughorn didn't think that the note was important but there was some sort of listening device (very James Bond) in the parchment and the Death Eaters had been able to hear every conversation in Slughorn's office._

_Luckily they hadn't heard anything too important and Minerva blew up the parchment with a well placed 'Vindicato!' Rumour has it that the resulting bang could be heard from Hogsmeade._

_Anyway, back to the story…_

* * *

_**Author's note:-** So…what do you guys think? Now this is definitely not my usual fic and I will only continue if I get some feedback. Hope you guys liked it anyway. Cheers. Minniequill _

_**Another note:-** the story title is from W.H Auden's poem 'Leap Before You Look' and the chapter title is from IV of 'Twelve Songs' also by W.H Auden. Not that I'm a huge fan or anything…_


	2. What Right Have I?

* * *

_My second thoughts condemn ,  
And I wonder how I dare,  
To look you in the eye  
**What right have I** to swear  
Even at 1 am  
To love you till I die?_

* * *

_Dear reader,_

_As it were, Harry was completely correct in assuming that the next day's lesson would be great. For it was here that I believe I truly fell for her. Oh, it was already on the cards; the image of her hair falling down her back, and her flicking it carelessly over her shoulder, was already foremost on my mind, but then I found another layer to her stern persona. For Minerva McGonagall it turned out, not only was a good chess player, she had an acerbic wit to match. _

_To full understand my meaning, you will need to read the following texts. The first I found after we raided the Malfoy residence, hidden inside a drawer. _

* * *

_**Correspondence between Lucius and Draco Malfoy – September 14 1997**_

_Dear father,_

_I think I have found a way that we can infiltrate Hogwarts. Goyle has just written to me with the following information:_

_McGonagall was hit with a de-aging potion in class today, bringing her back to the tender age of 17. Surely that would mean her powers are diminished? If so, then Hogwarts is vulnerable at the moment as the wards are dependant on the magical prowess of the Headmistress. I propose we attack in two days time, at night when most of the teachers have gone to bed. Crabbe and Goyle should be able to get us inside the castle, and from there it should be relatively easy to subdue McGonagall, leaving us free to capture Harry Potter for the Dark Lord's use._

_What do you think?_

_DRACO_

* * *

_**September 15 1997**_

_Draco,_

_It is at times like these you prove you really are my son. We will attack tomorrow at 9 pm. Get Crabbe and Goyle to let us in, I believe Severus' floo network is yet to be compromised. Use that._

_Nice work, my son._

_Father_

* * *

_Dear Reader,_

_As you can probably guess, Draco's plan was foiled fairly easy. At 9 o'clock Death Eaters did attack and very soon they held much of the school hostage, whilst Lucius and Draco went in search of Minerva. Fortunately for us, that night was the same time that Minerva was giving Harry a practical DADA lesson. Hermione and I had been invited along as well and we were practicing the 'Icicle telum' curse when the two men burst inside._

_The four of us were immediately disarmed and Lucius and Draco both hit Hermione with the Cruciatus Curse so as to 'purge the mud from her blood'. They stood there laughing whilst Hermione shrieked in pain, when Minerva stepped forward and said quite clearly. 'Stop or I will hurt you."_

_Needless to say they didn't heed her words and were extremely shocked to find themselves bound and chained together with iron manacles. How did this happen, you may ask? The simple answer is: wandless magic. It takes considerable prowess to cultivate magic in its raw form, but once mastered then one seldom needs a wand. Of course a wand is generally preferable, but that is neither here nor there._

_We were all understandably impressed, but Minerva didn't even bat an eyelid as she chained the two Malfoy's to her own office chair, and promptly marched toward the Great Hall where the rest of Hogwarts was being held captive._

_About a dozen Death Eaters surrounded the hall, all with their wands pointed at both student and teachers. Naturally they were understandably shocked when Minerva strode into the hall with the three of us trailing along behind her. (I was supporting Hermione who was still weak from the Cruciatus Curse). Minerva disarmed and stupefied the Death Eaters in a matter of seconds, before chaining them together as she had the Malfoy's. _

_The next few minutes were a blur of activity as she contacted the Ministry and had the Death Eaters taken from the premises (I have yet to figure out how she did this, but Hermione mentioned something about an amethyst being a beacon?) The rest of the school slowly moved to their respective common rooms as Minerva re-secured the barrier, donating some of her own blood to strengthen the boundary. _

_The three of us stayed in the Great Hall, long after the rest of the hall disappeared, mainly because we wanted to ask Minerva what the hell had just happened, and also because Hermione was still rather weak. She reappeared after about an hour, and gave us a fairly long telling-off for not doing as she had told us. Eventually, once 'Cyclone Minerva' had worn herself out, she walked us back to our Common room. The portrait had barely swung open when the Gryffindors quite literally yanked her inside and began congratulating her. The kitchens had obviously been raided for there was food everywhere, as well as copious amounts of butterbeer. _

_Minerva accepted all of this graciously, whilst Hermione, Harry and I sat down at one of the tables. Hermione was still tired and I suggested a game of chess. Myself versus both Harry and Hermione. We had been playing for about 15 minutes and I had them in check when we heard the unmistakable sound of Minerva's footsteps behind us. Harry and Hermione turned, and I looked upward, but Minerva didn't utter a word as she reached over and moved Harry and Hermione's knight._

"_Checkmate I believe, Mr. Weasley."_

_And then she was gone. _

_Her footsteps echoed around the room as she waded through the crowd who still wanted to congratulate her, leaving the three of us behind. I was speechless, a fact which Harry immediately seized upon._

"_Ron's got a crush on McGonagall…" he taunted._

"_Yeah, whatever mate," was my feeble reply, as I rose to my feet and headed toward the dormitory._

_Unfortunately for me, the bloody wanker was right._

* * *

_**September 17 1997 – Article from The Quibbler**_

Minerva McGonagall – _Hogwarts Headmistress or 'Lady Scarlet'?_

_For the past year, Minerva McGonagall has been nothing more than a Hogwarts' Professor, but now new evidence can prove that Minerva McGonagall is not, and never has been, only a Professor. _

_She may, in fact, be none other than the great 'Lady Scarlet' herself. The legendary Auror, who served under the Ministry for 13 years, had never been known by any other name than 'Lady Scarlet.' Such is her renown that she has a statue inside the Garden of Circe in Austria. It should be noted here though, that the figure wears a mask. 'Lady Scarlet's' identity has been a topic of debate for many years and only one photograph of her exists._

_Due to an incident in a potions class, McGonagall was de-aged back to the age of 17. A photo of McGonagall now and the photo of 'Lady Scarlet' bear a striking resemblance. _

_IS THIS A COINCIDENCE!?_

_We believe it not to be. A Ministry official spoke to us this morning with the following statement. _"Minerva McGonagall may or may not be 'Lady Scarlet'. There is a degree of similarity between the photos, but we believe this to be only a coincidence."

_We might have left it there, if McGonagall hadn't demonstrated her skill at defense only last night. She single-handedly disarmed 12 Death Eaters and stunned them, using a curse has thought to be only legend. The curse, which does not have a name, has only one reported usage. By 'Lady Scarlet' during a raid on Grindelwald's residence._

_CAN THIS STILL BE A COINCIDENCE!?_

_That, dear readers, is a choice we leave up to you._

* * *

_Dear reader,_

_For the second time only, The Quibbler had reported correctly. Minerva was 'Lady Scarlet', though she only admitted this to Harry, Hermione and I under considerable duress. Until now, no one has known her secret. But I don't think she will begrudge me for saying it now. That article was one of many printed after the story of the Death Eater's dramatic capture was made public._

_I didn't particularly care; I couldn't get the words 'Checkmate I believe, Mr. Weasley', spoken with a soft, Scottish brogue, out of my mind. They still haunt me at times. Minerva spoke to me many times after that, but that memory is my most treasured. _

_A painting of that moment now hangs in centre-place in my living room, above the fire. It's my best work, and I have been offered literally thousands of galleons to part with it. I never will however. Did I not tell you? Yes, the quidditch-obsessed boy actually turned out to be a rather good painter. Again, it was Minerva who found this out._

_I had been doodling in Transfiguration and didn't notice that she was standing in front of me until she took the paper out of my hands._

"_You're rather good, Mr. Weasley," she said, smiling in amusement._

_The picture in question was of her. The pose she had struck when she was marking was too good to pass up, and so I began to sketch. I was tentative at first, but soon my hand seemed to move of its own volition, outlining her strong profile, whilst carefully adding the one loose tendril of hair that had fallen across her face. _

"_Though you have used quite a degree of artistic license," she continued, still examining the parchment. "I look nothing like this."_

"_I thought it was realistic." The words slipped out before I could stop them, and I waited for the inevitable sardonic retort. It never happened. Instead a blush rose in her cheeks and she replaced the parchment on my desk hurriedly and walked away._

_It landed facing upward in front of me. _

_It now resides on my bedside table. _

_The small smile tugging at her lips is the last thing I see before I fall asleep, and the first thing I see when I wake up. _

* * *

Author's note:- Well here is the next installment. The poem is from IX of 'Twelve Songs' by W.H Auden. Please review. Cheers. Minniequill. 


	3. Make this night loveable

_Make this night loveable,  
Moon, and with eye single,  
Looking down from up there,  
Bless me, One especial,  
And friends everywhere_

_--W.H Auden 'V' of 'Five Songs_

* * *

_Dear Reader,_

_A month passed without incident after the Death Eater attack. Oh, Voldemort (I can say his name now) and his followers grew stronger, but inside Hogwarts the atmosphere was much the same. There was slightly more rivalry between the Gryffindors and Slytherins which culminated in a large duel in the Great Hall. Unfortunately for those involved (Harry, Hermione and I included), Minerva happened to be walking past._

_She disarmed us all with absurd ease and we were given a fortnight's worth of detention. I cleaned the Trophy Room, Hermione scrubbed the Transfiguration, Charms and DADA classrooms from top-to-bottom and Harry was given all of the paperwork from 1950 – 1960 to put into alphabetical order. _

_We were the lucky ones. Crabbe and Goyle were forced to scrub the dungeons, whilst Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode had to clean the entire entrance hall. Needless to say the castle shone brightly for days afterward._

_It is after the end of the fortnight that I continued falling head-over-heels for Hogwarts Headmistress. Harry and Hermione teased me mercilessly after finding the picture I had drawn, but for once I did not bite back. They grew tired of teasing me fairly soon, though I could hear their sniggers every time I entered the Transfiguration classroom. _

_I can remember that night clearly. It was a Friday, and I was just coming back from the Trophy Room. Harry and Hermione were already in the common room when I entered, discussing what Minerva had taught them that morning (she used our spare periods between classes for lessons as well as evenings) and looked to be absorbed. I was not in the mood for any more school talk, or any talk for that matter, so I retired upstairs._

_That didn't work either and I tossed and turned before eventually giving up and going back downstairs. Harry and Hermione had evolved to writing down curses they wanted to be taught, so I cast a disillusionment charm on myself and walked outside. To this day I don't know why I headed toward the Entrance Hall, but I did, and as I opened the heavy oak doors and stepped outside, I saw a figure running toward me._

_I pressed myself against the wall, hoping against hope that they would continue past me, but had no such luck._

"_Mr Weasley, that has got to be the worst disillusionment charm I have ever seen."_

_Minerva was, as ever, straight to the point._

_My hair and my cheeks vied for the description of 'crimson' as I removed the disillusionment charm. Minerva stood before me and it was then that I noticed she was wearing muggle clothes. Black tracksuit bottoms and a red pull-over. _

"_What are you doing outside?" she asked, standing with her hands on her hips._

"_I just needed a walk. You?"_

_She smiled (a very rare thing indeed). "I forgot how much energy 17-year-olds have. I'm trying to get rid of it."_

_I nodded, completely and utterly muted. A fact which Minerva immediately seized upon. _

"_Why don't you go back up to bed, Mr Weasley?"_

_For some inexplicable reason, I shook my head. "I'm not tired."_

"_Do your homework."_

"_I've done it."_

"_Read a book."_

"_I'm not a fan of reading."_

"_I see."_

"_Are you going for a run?"_

"_Yes, why?"_

"_Can I join you?"_

_I don't know why I asked, but for some obscure reason I have yet to fathom, she agreed._

"_It's probably safer that you roaming the corridors alone."_

_Ahh that would have been it. Always looking out for our safety. _

_And so, we jogged. I'd never jogged before, but there was something soothing about placing one foot in front of the other. Voldemort, Death Eaters, school work, all thoughts vanished as I focused on the ground before me. We didn't speak as we jogged around the lake, our breath fogging in front of us, and yet I took comfort in her company. I've always hoped she took comfort in mine._

_We eventually returned to the Great Hall and Minerva escort me back to the Gryffindor Common Room citing 'she had to make sure I actually went back.'_

_Harry and Hermione both looked shocked when I entered the Common Room at midnight._

"_Where have you been?" Hermione demanded instantly._

_I must have looked goofy as I replied. "Running."_

_The look on their faces kept me amused for weeks._

* * *

_**October 2 1997 – Daily Prophet Excerpt**_

_Death Eater Attacks in Whinging Surrey_

_Last night, The Minister of Magic Rufeus Scrimgeour confirmed reports there had been a massive attack in the town of Whinging Surrey. So far the casualties number two, though the ruins of the residential home are still being searched for potential survivors._

_Among the dead were the Ministry official Arthur Weasley and his wife Molly Weasley._

_Minister Scrimgeour released the following statement. "It is a tragedy that these deaths have occurred, and the Weasley family has my full condolences. We can only hope their killers will soon be brought to justice."_

_For information on when this will happen see p. 4_

_For information on The Chosen One see p.6_

* * *

_Dear Reader,_

_The above article was published two days after my run with Minerva. I had been on cloud nine, and had thought that her voice was part of my dream when she had entered my dormitory to inform me._

"_Mr Weasley, wake up. Wake up!"_

"_Mmmmmm."_

_She'd shot a jet of water at me then, and it was with my hair wet and dripping I realised what she was going to say. Her eyes always did express what her face couldn't_

"_Professor, please no…"_

"_Go downstairs and wait for me whilst I get your sister."_

"_They can't be…"_

"_Go, Weasley."_

_Naturally I obeyed and as Minerva vanished around the corner in a swirl of red tartan, I woke Harry up. He was a brother to me and I felt he should know as soon as I did._

"_Get up, mate."_

"_Wha..?"_

"_Just do it."_

_Harry and I trudged downstairs and waited for Minerva and Ginny to return downstairs. They did with Hermione in tow and the five of us walked back to the Head's office. The instant we entered she conjured us four armchairs (very different from her usual high-backed and wooden chairs) and gestured for us to sit down. She sat down opposite us, and it was obvious she was struggling with words._

"_I hate to tell you this, but 'The Burrow' was attacked about an hour ago…"_

"_Are Mum and Dad all…"_

_Ginny's words trailed off as she looked at Minerva, to be replaced by a scream that could have shaken the room. Harry tried to comfort her, but she beat at his chest and collapsed onto the ground. Ginny had never lost control like that before, so I sat next to her and put my hand on her shoulder. To my intense surprise she clung to me like a life force, crying into my shoulder._

_All I could do was hold her, and that was how the five of us sat for the next fifteen minutes. Hermione had begun to cry quietly, and Harry was holding her hand, tears also streaming down his cheeks. I didn't cry, not there, and was grateful when Minerva hauled Ginny and I back to our feet._

"_I'll take you to London," she said transfiguring her dressing gown into robes, "You should be with family."_

_We all nodded mutely as she transfigured out pyjamas into normal dress, and held out a matted photoframe._

"_Grab hold of it," she commanded. I only notice looking back that her Scottish accent had become more pronounced, the sure sign she was trying desperately not to cry. _

_The felt the tug at my navel and we re-emerged in Fred and George's apartment. Bill and Charlie were already there. Bill was staring at the ground, with Fleur sitting next to him. Fleur was dabbing at her eyes with a white handkerchief, holding Bill's hand so tightly I could see his knuckles. Charlie was pacing up-and-down the living room refusing to look at anyone. Fred and George was unusually still, both sitting on armchairs and staring at the wall. _

_When we all burst in, they looked up for a brief instant, but returned to their former positions almost immediately. Minerva pushed us to the centre of the room, but tapped me on the shoulder. I suppose I looked the most controlled as I was yet to start crying._

"_That portkey will take you directly back to my office," she whispered, "When you all need to come back simply hold it and say 'McGonagall's office.' Okay?"_

_I must have nodded for she gave me a small smile and disapparated with a small _crack. _After she'd gone I felt emotions threaten to overcome me, but suppressed them._

_Whoever said, 'Real men don't cry' was an arse._

* * *

_**October 7 1997 - Diary of Hermione Granger **_

_I don't know quite to write. Yesterday Mr and Mrs Weasley, killed by Death Eaters. We are yet to know the details, but I hope they weren't tortured. I loved them like my own parents! Ginny spent all of yesterday crying, eating nothing and talking to no one. Harry just sits next to her and strokes her hair, which she seems to find comforting. _

_Bill, Charlie, Fred and George are shadows of their usual selves. They don't cry, and try to go about as they normally would, but their eyes are clouded._

_It's Ron I am most worried about. He lives in a state of catatonia, answering questions with no emotion in his voice. He is yet to cry that I have seen, and retired to bed early. Harry said that he doesn't sleep, but merely looks at the ceiling._

_Merlin help me, I can't lose one of my best friends._

* * *

_Dear reader,_

_As it happened, I don't suppose I did cope particularly well for the first week. I ate and spoke mechanically, and I knew people were worried about me, but I still couldn't cry in front of anyone. Bill, being the oldest, organised the funeral, and once the details were set, he told us to go back to school._

_As Minerva had told us, we took the portkey back, and she looked up from her desk as we appeared. She didn't offer any condolences, for which I was grateful, and simply asked if we would like her to escort us to dinner. We refused, but as I was about to walked out from her office she called me back._

"_Mr Weasley."_

_I turned back to find that she had risen from behind her desk and was now leaning against the front of it._

"_Yes, Professor?"_

"_How are you?"_

_The three words were simple, and I felt my throat constrict._

"_I'm fine, Professor."_

_She shook her head slightly. "That's not what Bill has written." _

_I don't know what happened then, but I began yelling._

"_CHECKING UP ON ME, IS HE?! WHAT DOES HE KNOW? WHAT DO _YOU _KNOW?"_

_Minerva didn't flinch as I began pacing, throwing my hands up in the air as I ranted. Her eyes merely followed me as she watched me walk._

"_HOW IS IT FAIR? THEY DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE! THEY WERE GOOD PEOPLE!"_

"_No, they didn't."_

_Again her words were simply, and I stopped walking to stare at her. She was still leaning against her desk, her eyes bright as she spoke, and I felt my temper ebb._

"_I'm sorry, Professor."_

_I spoke to my shoes, and was more than surprised when a firm hand forced my face upward. She was shorter than me by several inches, but that didn't diminish her authority as she spoke._

"_You have no need to be sorry, Mr. Weasley," she said softly._

_The tears began to fall then, much to my dismay, and I clung to her. She flinched and stiffened, but I didn't care as I cried into her shoulder. Slowly she relaxed, and began tracing small circles on my back until I calmed down. Naturally I was more than embarrassed when I drew back._

"_I'm sorry, Professor," I repeated._

_She rolled her eyes. "You need to stop apologising for things you shouldn't, Ron," she said earnestly._

_I noticed the usage of my first name, and it was that more than anything that calmed me down._

"_Thank you, Professor."_

_She smiled, and steered me out of her office. "Should you need to talk, Mr. Weasley," she said as she opened the door, "The password to my office is ' Fáilte Morangé. That goes for all of you."_

_I nodded quickly before hurrying down the stairs, embarrassed by my show of emotion and determined never to take her up on her offer._

_That promise was broken six days later._

* * *

_Well this needed an update. Hope you liked. Please review - only 4 for the last chapter :( - Ah well. Hope you liked. Cheers. Minniequill_


	4. The dying and the lovers bound to part

* * *

_Simple like all dream-wishes, they employ ,  
The elementary rhythms of the heart,  
Speak to our muscles of a need for joy:  
**The dying and the lovers bound to part**_

_-- XVII from 'Sonnets of China' by W.H. Auden_

* * *

_Dear Reader,_

_Where was I? Ah, yes. As I was saying, it was six days later that I found myself in Minerva's office at 3 o'clock in the morning. Before I recount my own recollection, here is Harry's version of events._

* * *

_**20 October 1997 - Diary of Harry Potter**_

_I don't know what to write really; yes I do and here it is. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's deaths have hit us all hard, but Ginny most of all. She has withdrawn into herself, and not I, Hermione or even Ron seem able to be able to offer any meaningful comfort. She has all but ceased to eat, and exists on a meagre serving of porridge that she pushes around aimlessly at breakfast. Hermione and I have tried to cajole into eating, but her infamous temper flared and she left Hermione in tears from a particularly cutting verbal riposte and I with a stinging cheek from where she slapped me._

_Hermione tells me that she cries in her sleep, but a mourning Ginny is not something to be trifled with so we are leaving her well alone._

_This is why when Hermione came rushing into our dormitory tonight, hysterical and with tears running down her cheeks, I immediately woke Ron. He leapt upright to his feet when he heard his baby sister was screaming and thrashing about in her sleep, and ran down the spiral staircase, dressed only in pyjama bottoms with no shirt. He placed one foot on the spiral staircase, but of course the stairs became a slide and he slid back down cursing. _

_Swearing badly, he ordered Hermione back up there, but Hermione said she had tried to wake Ginny up, had even cast a water charm upon her, but she would not wake. Ron's face went as a pale as a sheet and he didn't say anything as he ran out of the Gryffindor Common Room at a dead sprint. He had disappeared around the corner and though I chased after him, he was running so fast I lost him soon after._

_I retreated back to the Common Room and waited at the foot of the stairs while Hermione went back up and tried to offer Ginny comfort. After what seemed an age the portrait hole re-opened and Ron entered, his chest slick with sweat. McGonagall was behind him and she waved her hand as she ran up the stairs. Ron placed a hesitant foot on the stairs, but McGonagall must have cast some sort of spell and we were able to run upstairs and to the girl's dormitory._

_Ginny was thrashing about, her vivid red hair sticking to her neck and face. Her chest was heaving as she hyperventilated and McGonagall placed a hand on her forehead. McGonagall closed her eyes tightly, her expression one of resignation and ordered us all to stand back. Ron didn't move and McGonagall waved her hand again, sending him flying so he collided with the wall._

_Ron didn't bat an eyelid and leapt to his feet again and rushed forward, only to be thrown back by an invisible barrier. Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder, which calmed him down somewhat, and we all watched nervously as McGonagall sat next to Ginny and placed and hand on each of Ginny's temples._

_She took several deep breaths and closed her own eyes. Her voice was soft, and I had to strain my ears to hear her words. _

"_Excito."_

_Immediately McGonagall's back arched, and her face screwed up in agony. Her hands were trembling and a gold light began to shine from her fingertips as she pressed them against Ginny's temples. Hermione clasped a hand to her mouth, and tried to rush forward, but was thrown back by the barrier. I caught her before she fell to the ground._

"_What's wrong?" I asked desperately._

_Hermione stood upright, her expression one of sheer angst as she watched the Hogwarts Headmistress. McGonagall suddenly began to scream and threw her head back. The scream was horrible, and I felt myself beginning to feel sick._

_Ron's expression was one of horror as blood appeared on McGonagall's back, soaking through the tartan dressing gown she wore._

"_What's happening?!"_

_Hermione looked shell-shocked and I shook her quite roughly. She snapped back to the present._

"_She's transferring the dream to her own mind," she said softly, "But this is no ordinary dream."_

_She didn't elaborate as McGonagall stopped screaming and fell back against the mattress in a dead faint. Ginny woke abruptly and sat upright._

"_What on earth…?" she said, seeing McGonagall who had turned ashen grey._

_Ron's movement was too quick to see as he lifted McGonagall bodily from the bed, holding her as if she were a porcelain doll that could shatter into a million pieces, and rushed back down the stairs. Hermione, Ginny and I followed him as he ran to the hospital wing, shouting for Madame Pomfrey. _

_The school nurse emerged looking extremely disgruntled, but her mouth dropped when she saw McGonagall in Ron's arms, looking as if she was barely alive._

"_What happened?" she asked immediately, directing Ron to put McGonagall on the bed._

_It was Hermione who answered. "She used "Excito," she said softly._

_Madame Pomfrey's eyes widened and she placed her fingers to McGonagall's throat, feeling for a pulse._

"_This shouldn't happen with that spell," she said to herself._

"_I don't think Ginny was having a real dream," Hermione whispered._

_Madame Pomfrey whipped her head around and raised her eyebrows, the cue for Hermione to continue._

"_I think V-Voldemort might be transferring dreams and visions to Ginny," she said, her voice hoarse as she looked at her favourite Professor. "He has the necessary connection because he's possessed her before."_

"_Good god," was Pomfrey's response and she pointed her wand at McGonagall's chest and vanished her tartan dressing gown. The white sheet below was soaked with blood and she hurriedly cast bandages which wrapped around McGonagall's torso._

"_Go back to bed," she said softly to the four of us. "There's nothing more you can do."_

_We all hesitated until she pointed her hand at the door. "OUT!"_

_We left hurriedly except for Ron, who gave one last look at McGonagall before following us, though he dragged his feet._

_I only hope McGonagall gets better._

* * *

_Dear Reader,_

_Harry's version is fairly accurate. He did wake me, and when I couldn't get up the stairs I ran toward Minerva's office. I knew that her living quarters adjoined the office and shouted her password at the gargoyle who leapt aside immediately. I ran up the moving spiral staircase and burst inside. _

_She was nowhere to be seen, and I rushed toward the door I assumed led to her chambers and knocked furiously. When I heard nothing, I opened the door and continued inward. Minerva was asleep and I walked across the room and placed a hand on her shoulder._

_She awoke with a jolt, and stared at me incredulously._

"_Mr Weasley? What on earth?"_

_I cut her off. "My sister. She's having a nightmare, we can't wake her."_

_Her face showed a flicker of concern and she threw away the covers and swung her legs over the edge of the bed and walked across the room, summoning her dressing gown as she walked. Once she had walked down the staircase she broke into a run, and together we sprinted back to the Gryffindor tower. We arrived together, and I saw Harry's brief look of surprise which Minerva ignored as she ran up the stairs, releasing the spell that prevented us from entering as she ran._

_The spell she used, we found out later, was as Hermione had said, one that transferred dream images to another person. When someone was in such a trance as Ginny was, it is the only way to wake them up. _

_However, these weren't dreams, but rather visions, and it takes considerably more magical power to transfer them. It is a painful process, as Harry's description showed, and one that only a sorcerer with an almost unfathomable amount of power can perform. It nearly cost Minerva her own life, but ensured that Voldemort could never enter Ginny's mind again as she cast permanent Occlumency walls on Ginny before she lost consciousness. The blood was a by-product of the spell, a sacrifice if you will of taking the dreams of another._

_She lost a tremendous amount of blood and if Madame Pomfrey weren't as good a healer as she was, she could very well of died. As it were she was unconscious for a week, and rumours were rife throughout the school. Hermione, Harry, Ginny and I took turns in visiting her so there was always one of us next to her bedside. _

_I made sure I was there the most often; I had fallen head-over-heels for the woman who lay on the bed, her black hair splayed out like a halo, juxtaposing with her ivory skin, and I was there when she awoke._

_I had been drifting off to sleep when I heard her voice, softer than usual, but unmistakeable._

"_Your sister, Mr. Weasley. How is she?"_

_I cannot describe the elation and exasperation I felt at her words. Elated that she was awake, and exasperated that, as usual, she forgot about her own health and asked after another's._

"_She's fine, Professor," I managed, my voice strangely croaky._

_She raised a concerned eyebrow and lifted her hand to my cheek. "Who brought me here?" she asked softly, letting her hand fall again._

"_I carried you here after you collapsed, Professor," I said, taking her hand in mine. _

_She nodded and tried to sit up but I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Not a good idea, Professor. You're still weak."_

_Her eyes narrowed, but she didn't try to rise again. "Well thank you, Mr. Weasley," she said finally. "Your sister shouldn't have any more of those visions again." She shuddered, and winced at the pain this small action brought._

"_Professor?" I asked, concerned._

"_Those visions…" she said softly, "No one should have to endure them." _

_I asked her many times what they were, but she never told me._

_I nodded mutely and she gave a small smile. "You'd better tell Poppy I'm awake."_

_I rose to my feet, and without thinking leant over and hugged her briefly. "Thank you, Professor," I said when I drew back._

_She looked understandably alarmed, but nodded nevertheless. "You're welcome."_

_I turned on my heel and walked out. I called Madame Pomfrey who hurried back inside, collecting potions as she walked. I followed her, but stopped at the curtain, sensing that I shouldn't go back in again. _

_I knew I loved her; but I didn't want her to know that._

* * *

_Author's note:- This fic is going down far better than I thought it would! I thought people would be freaked out by the pairing and refuse to read it. I'm so glad this is not the case. As always please review, they really do spur me to write faster. Cheers. Minniequill_


	5. Being Mutual Need

_Love has no position, Love's a way of living,  
One kind of relation, Possible between  
Any things or persons, Given one condition  
The one sine qua non, **Being mutual need**_

* * *

_Dear reader,_

_Minerva recovered far more quickly than was expected, and she escaped from Madame Pomfrey's charge just two days after she regained consciousness. She didn't bother to address the rumours that were rampant throughout the school, and I heard many different accounts of the night's events, which ranged from Voldemort trying to murder her as she slept, to Scrimgeour trying to have her arrested._

_She took this all in her stride, and anyone gossiping near her incurred both her wrath, and a detention. We all soon learnt to keep our mouths shut. _

_Ginny began to recover somewhat now that Voldemort wasn't entering her mind every night, and it was because of her that I found myself in Minerva's office one week after she had been released from the Hospital Wing._

_As I was Ginny's older brother she called me to see her to discuss her recovery. I cannot even begin to describe how nervous I was when I got her note at the breakfast table, and it took me ten minutes to muster up the courage to tell the gargoyle the password._

_However, I am a Gryffindor, and in the end, thankfully, bravery won out, and I ascended the spiral staircase. The door opened before I had a chance to knock, and Minerva looked up from behind her desk. She was in the midst of signing papers, and parchment was littered everywhere. Nevertheless she replaced her quill on the desk and gave me her full attention._

"_Please sit, Mr. Weasley," she said gesturing at a chair in front of her desk._

_I sat mutely, and folded my hands in my lap. Minerva, when she was in teacher-mode, always had a way of making one feel as if they were in trouble. She must have noticed this, for she gave me a reassuring smile. I can remember swallowing quite hard when she did this. Minerva was not beautiful in the classical sense of blonde hair and blue eyes, but she held a dignity about her that was intoxicating._

_She sat there, leaning back in her high-backed chair, her eyes riveted on mine._

"_How is your sister?" she asked eventually._

"_She's good," I replied, trying not to stare too conspicuously._

_Minerva nodded slowly. "And you?"_

_I shrugged. "I'm okay I guess," I said with feigned nonchalance._

_However, I have never been a good actor, and Minerva saw straight through my false bravado. _

"_Why don't I believe you, Mr. Weasley?" she said, tilting her head to one side, her emerald eyes boring into mine._

_I shrugged and jutted my chin forward. "I don't know, Professor; but I am okay."_

_Minerva shook her head as she rose to her feet. She rounded her desk, and swivelled the chair next to me so we were facing each other. "No, Ron. You're not," she said softly. She leant forward and rested her elbows on her knees as she looked at me intently. "You've lost a considerable amount of weight in the past fortnight or so, you're as pale as a sheet, and you don't talk to anyone. I've watched you in class, Ron. You don't laugh with Mr. Potter; you don't have petty quarrels with Miss. Granger. You just sit there and take notes."_

_I looked away from her, and pretended to be interested in a tartan throw that was draped over the sofa in the corner. "Maybe I just want to get better marks," I retorted lamely._

_Minerva reached out, and gripped my chin, forcing me to look at her. "Bollucks, Ron."_

_Her words were so out-of-character that I burst out laughing. She smiled as I doubled over, my entire body shaking in mirth. _

"_Well, I'm glad that got a reaction," she said dryly._

_I looked at her, and to my horror tears began to brim in my eyes. I rose to my feet and tried to side-step past her, but she was too quick, and grabbed my wrist. Her fingers were long and delicate, but they held my wrist in a vice-grip. She didn't release me as she too stood upright, and I turned my attention to the floor._

_To my intense surprise she wrapped her arms around me, holding me lightly. After a moment's hesitation, I gripped her waist tightly as tears began to pour from my eyes. She didn't utter a word as she allowed me to cling to her._

_My fingers gripped the red material of her robes as I held her like a life ring, and as I took in great gulps of air, I quickly began to hyperventilate. She rubbed soothing circles on my back, and gradually my tears abated, and I drew back, wiping my eyes with the back on my hand._

"_Better?" she asked, conjuring a tartan-edged handkerchief and handing it to me._

_I didn't answer, and merely nodded my head. She rolled her eyes. "It is okay to mourn, Ron," she said exasperatedly. "All that stuff about 'real men not crying' is utter bullshit. Please remember that."_

_My eyes widened at her profanity, and she smiled slightly. _

"_I've picked up a few obscenities during my tenure here, Ron."_

_I can remember at the time marvelling that there was a playful note in her voice._

"_Thank you, Professor."_

_She shook away my apology with a dismissive wave of her hand, which made me smile._

"_You should return to your dormitory," Minerva said placing a hand in the centre of my back, and steering me toward the door._

_I stopped as the door opened and turned to face her. She looked at me quizzically, and her brow furrowed as I bowed down low, and kissed the back of her hand. To my delight she blushed, the pink of her cheeks painting an even more gorgeous picture than before._

_She had pushed me out of her office in a matter of moments, and I walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione and Harry looked up as I entered and I watched in amusement as they exchanged bemused looks._

"_Erm, Ron?" Hermione said tentatively._

"_Yes, Hermione?"_

"_Where have you been?"_

_I had a quick inner debate as to what I should tell them, but I am, if anything, an honest person. "I was talking with Professor McGonagall."_

_Hermione's eyes widened. "Right…" she said slowly._

_I walked past her, and gathered my satchel from where I had discarded it in the corner of the Common Room earlier that day._

"_What are you doing?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows as I sat down at one of the tables._

"_My homework," I said, not looking up from where I was drawing a complicated diagram depicting an animagus transformation. _

"_Head-over-heels," I heard Hermione whisper, "Absolutely head-over-heels."_

_For once, I didn't argue with her._

* * *

**_31st October - Hermione's diary _**

_Ron is going mad. Absolutely mad. Of all the people he could have fallen for, who does he choose? Minerva McGonagall. MINERVA MCGONAGALL!! As in, the Headmistress of Hogwarts. It's utterly bizarre. He pays attention in Transfiguration as he is intent on listening to every word she says. He even beat me on yesterday's quiz! He scored 127! His DADA marks are also through the roof, rivalling those of mine and Harry's._

_So, in some ways I guess this infatuation is a good thing, but the problem is I don't think it's a mere infatuation. I actually think he loves her. McGonagall is apparently oblivious to the way his eyes follow her around the room, that or she's pointedly ignoring it. Probably the latter._

_And his drawings are nothing short of amazing. I always wondered why he scored highly for any diagrams he handed in. They have always been the one thing he doesn't bother to let me check over. Now I know why. He's…well he's wonderful._

_I don't know what to do. If he snaps out of it then his marks will fall, and I'd wager he'd become fairly depressed – if he doesn't snap out of it, he will either make a fool out of himself or…well his love will be unrequited._

_It's a lose-lose situation._

* * *

_Dear Reader,_

_I suppose it must have been odd for my two best friends to watch me fall for the most unlikely person they'd ever think of; but it never felt odd to me. _

_One week after I met Minerva in her office, after a particularly strenuous lesson in DADA which involved learning the silent curse that melts metal, or if inflicted on a human…well it's not a nice curse let's put it that way. Effective…but quite horrible._

_Anyway, the four of us were utterly exhausted, and as we had also been practicing duelling, we were hot and bothered and covered in sweat. Harry was disgruntled because he hadn't beaten Minerva and Hermione was just as annoyed as I had beaten her. _

_Minerva had burst out laughing at the two of them who gave her looks of deepest disgust and stormed out of the room. This only caused her to laugh harder, and I couldn't help smiling. She had a laugh that was infectious and dared no one to join in._

_Eventually her mirth abated, and she looked at me with raised eyebrows. "I don't know about you, Mr. Weasley," she said with a small smile. "But I rather fancy a game of chess."_

_A goofy grin spread across my face as Minerva looked at her watch. "Meet me in my office in half-an-hour," she said, her eyes flicking upward to me._

_I nodded, and she nodded curtly and left the room in a swirl of emerald-green robes. I followed behind her, assuming she was going back to her chambers behind her office, but to my intense surprise she headed in the opposite direction._

_My curiosity peaked I trailed behind her, and my confusion grew as she transformed into her feline form and leapt out from one of the windows onto the Hogwarts grounds. I watched as the silver tabby ran toward the lake, and my mouth dropped as she re-transformed at the edge of the lake. She glanced furtively to her left and then to her right, but as it was nine o'clock at night I don't suppose she thought someone would be watching from a window._

_She flicked her wand, and transfigured her robes into a black bathing costume and dived into the water. I could not have looked away for all the gold in Gringotts, and merely stared as she cut through the water like a knife._

_After what felt like an eternity, but was in reality only about ten minutes, she swam back to shore. My mouth dropped as she stood, like a water nymph in mythology books, with droplets of water clinging to her skin, wringing her long hair out like a towel. She didn't sense my gaze, as she waved her wand once more, transfiguring her cloak into a towel which she wrapped around her waist. _

_She dried herself off roughly, and transformed into her feline form. That was my cue to run back to Gryffindor tower as I didn't want her to know that I had seen her, and I burst inside and headed straight for the showers._

_Harry and Hermione was glowering at the fire with their arms folded and didn't turn as I shouted a hurried 'goodbye' over my shoulder. I ran to Minerva's office, and arrived at the gargoyle with one minute to spare. I spent that minute slowing down my breathing before giving the password._

_As the staircase moved upward, I found my breathing increasing and forced myself to concentrate on each breath. _

_I shouldn't have bothered. My breath left me when the door opened and Minerva looked up from the armchair she was curled up on. Her hair was out and fell down to her waist, and she had forgone her usual teaching robes, for muggle attire of slacks and loose shirt._

"_Sit, Mr. Weasley," Minerva said, gesturing at the chair opposite her._

_The chessboard was already set up, and Minerva made the first move. We played for four hours, matching each other piece for piece until we both left with only our Kings._

_Minerva glanced up apologetically. "A tie," she said with a faint grin. "I'm impressed, Mr. Weasley, no one's tied with me for some time."_

_I blushed crimson as she rose to her feet, starting as she glanced at her watch. "It's 1:30 in the morning," she said incredulously. "Good god, I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley."_

_I shook my head. "It's fine, Professor."_

_We walked down the stairs together as Minerva cited that 'she needed to see me off safely.' I didn't protest and we walked in companionable silence until we reached the Portrait hole. She halted as she gestured for me to go inside, yet I found myself paralysed._

"_Mr. Weasley?"_

_Minerva raised her eyebrows at me, and placed a hand on my shoulder. I nodded as I clasped her hand in mine and she looked at me incredulously. _

_For reasons unbeknownst to me even now, I leant forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She flinched, and this caused her head to move so the kiss intended for her cheek ended up brushing the corner of her mouth. _

_We both froze where we stood as the tension gathered in the air until it could have been cut with a knife. Taking confidence when she didn't draw back from me, I pressed my lips softly against hers, gauging her reaction and hoping I wouldn't be slapped in the face._

_To my complete and utter surprise, she returned the kiss with growing intensity. We parted only when we needed to breathe and she jumped backward, her face crimson._

"_Mr. Weasley, Ron, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…it's not right…"_

_I silenced her by placing a finger over her lips. "Stop apologising," I said softly. _

_She stepped backward again holding her biting her bottom lip. "Goodnight, Mr. Weasley," she said finally after a handful of moments._

_She spun on her heel and walked briskly away from me, shaking her head furiously as she chided herself under her breath. I waited until she had turned the corner before entering the Common Room. _

_To say I felt confused was the understatement of the century._

* * *

_**Author's note: - Well I hope you enjoyed this. It is a slow story so please be patient. As always, please review! I have, what is it now? 10 others I could be doing, so if this is a fav. do tell me! Cheers. Minniequill**_


	6. But Love in Love

_Simple to prove, That deeds indeed  
In life succeed, __**But love in love,  
**And tales in tales, Where no one fails_

- _W.H Auden 'Happy Ending'_

* * *

_Dear reader,_

_For the next week Minerva and I danced around each other. I did try several times to stop her at the end of class to speak with her, but she was always quicker and would leave the room in a swirl of robes, her black boots clicking loudly off the stone floor as she walked away from me. Harry and Hermione were suitably perplexed, but I always snapped at them if they enquired as to the reason for my behaviour and they soon learnt to leave me well alone. Finally, a week later, I cornered her after a DADA class and blocked the doorway with my body, demanding that she speak with me. She glared at me for several moments, but nodded curtly and gestured for me to sit down._

_I started speaking immediately, but she held her hand up and cast both a silencing and a locking charm on the door. I found out later this was a good idea as both Harry and Hermione dropped back to try and eavesdrop. Needless to say they did not succeed. Minerva's face was flushed, but when she looked up her gaze was steady._

"_Mr. Weasley," she began, her voice returned to its 'teacher mode', "I'm so sorry for my behaviour. I…it was unacceptable and you have my full apologies."_

_I can remember shaking my head angrily before speaking. "I don't want your apologies. I'm not sorry at all. I…don't you get it? I've fallen in love with you!"_

_Her mouth dropped at my words, and she shook her head slowly as if she could dispel the tension that hung in the air. "No, Ronald, you're not. It's a teenage infatuation which I shouldn't have nurtured. For god's sake I'm your teacher!"_

_I rose to my feet and began to pace in front of her, gesticulating wildly whilst she watched me. "No. I had a 'teenage infatuation' with Lavender. I've never felt like this about anyone!" I stopped pacing and faced her to find she was worrying at her bottom lip. "It was when you came into the Common Room after the Death Eater attack," I said softly, suddenly embarrassed. You walked over where Harry, Hermione and I were playing chess. I looked up and all you did was lean over, move Harry's knight and say 'Checkmate, I believe, Mr. Weasley."_

_Minerva swallowed visibly and the tendons in her temples knotted as she tried to find words to say. "Ronald, I…it's entirely inappropriate," she said flatly. "I'm much older than you are and…"_

"_May I add in my defence that you look 17?" I interjected._

_She glared at me. "I look 17. That doesn't mean I am 17."_

"_I know," I retorted, "But it changes things. I respected you when you before, but now I…" I faltered, and nervously wet my lips. "I love you, Minerva."_

_It was the first time I said her name out loud in her presence and I watched as her eyes widened. She began twisting her hands in her lap and I moved forward and held her two hands within mine._

"_I love you," I repeated firmly. _

_She looked downward, and I copied the gesture she had used more than once on my and pushed her face upward with my finger under her chin. We looked at each other for what was both moments, and yet several days at once, before I pulled her upright. I pulled her with more force than I intended and she fell against me so out bodies were flush. I gripped her waist to prevent her from stumbling and she looked upward. She pushed at my hands for a brief moment, but stopped as I looked down at her._

_I was one of the few students taller than her, and she reached upward and brushed a lock of hair away from my forehead. Her touch was like lightning and without realising it I leant down and crashed my lips against hers. Her fingers were still at my hairline, and she dragged them down and cupped the back of my head in her hand as she pulled me toward her with a strength that belied her slight frame._

_Her kiss was not like before, but was somehow stronger, and when I ran my tongue along her bottom lip she wasted no time in parting them and allowed me to explore her mouth at leisure. Finally we drew apart but I rested my forehead against hers. Our breath intermingled as we stood silently, but eventually a knock at the door interrupted us._

_Minerva cursed as I stepped back, and reached out and squeezed my hand briefly. "We need to talk. Come to my office tonight at about 8 o'clock."_

_I nodded, and she quickly removed the charms on the door. To my intense surprise, and judging by the way Minerva's brow furrowed, Rita Skeeter stood at the door brandishing her lurid green quill and a notebook._

"_Headmistress!" she greeted in a sickly sweet voice reminiscent of Umbridge. "I heard you were here."_

_Minerva glared at her as Rita looked past her and saw me standing behind Minerva. I walked forward and stood next to her, flanking her like a body guard._

"_The Minister requested that I speak to you," Rita continued, ignoring me completely._

"_Did he now?" Minerva said coldly, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Well the Minister is welcome to come and see me. You on the other hand, I never want to see on the school grounds again." _

_Rita's fake smile vanished for a split second, before appearing again though there was hardness at the corners of her mouth. "Now, now, Headmistress. There's no need to be rude. We don't want the readers of the Daily Prophet to think any thing bad of you."_

_It was a thinly veiling threat and one that Minerva saw straight through. "What do you want, Skeeter?" she hissed._

"_A simple interview about your stance on the war. Then I will never bother you again."_

_Minerva's eyes narrowed, but she nodded slowly. "I'll give you 15 minutes of my time, Miss Skeeter. Then I want you out of this school."_

_She walked past Rita who quickly hurried after her. I heard her heels clicking on the stone, and jumped as a heard a muffled 'bang.' My curiosity peaked I looked around the corner and saw the remnants of Rita's quick quotes quill on the floor. The edges were singed, and I allowed myself a faint smile._

_Rita Skeeter stood no chance against Minerva McGonagall._

* * *

**_9th November 1997 – Extract from Daily Prophet_**

_**Headmistress McGonagall Speaks out against Ministry of Magic**_

_In an exclusive interview, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall has revealed her true thoughts about the Ministry of Magic. 'I think that recent events have highlighted the utter incompetence of most Ministry officials,' McGonagall said yesterday. 'First they deny that the Dark Lord is back, and then they wonder why no free-thinking witch or wizard trusts them. I have personally witnessed their incompetence, indeed I was attacked by no less than four 'esteemed' Ministry members, and if I am completely honest, I am surprised that the world hasn't dissolved into anarchy.'_

_Minerva McGonagall was of course attacked in 1995 after trying to assist the escape of the half-giant Rubeus Hagrid. She was unarmed at the time, and was incapacitated for over a week. When asked if she regretted her actions, McGonagall replied, 'I took four stunners to the chest for Rubeus Hagrid. I would have no hesitation in taking Avada Kedavra.' When asked to elaborate on this profound declaration of loyalty, McGonagall flatly refused. _

_What would McGonagall suggest? 'Common sense,' she said plainly. 'The Dark Lord is back. If we are prepared, we can win. If we are not, we will lose. The matter is simple.' _

* * *

_Dear Reader,_

_Minerva's interview was met with applause the following day, with many of the students congratulating her on her honesty. I however know nothing of what she had said when I walked to her office at 8 o'clock. I arrived exactly on time and ascended the staircase and entered Minerva's office to find her changed out of her wizarding robes, and wearing a simple ensemble of jeans and a blouse. _

_She told me to sit down, and after I obeyed, she dragged a chair over so she could sit in front of me. _

"_Ronald," she began slowly. "I won't lie to you. I fully concede I feel things for you I should not. The boundary between student and teacher should never be crossed and I…"_

_Her words were drowned out when I leant forward and kissed her. She hesitated briefly, but soon her arms wrapped around my neck and I rose to my feet, dragging her with me. _

"_You were saying?" I said after a handful of moments._

"_My thoughts escape me," she said with a small grin, standing on the tips of her toes to kiss me again._

_I pulled back and dragged my lips over her jaw line. She arched her neck as my lips travelled down her neck, and I grinned as a moan bubbled from her throat. I reached her clavicle, but she pulled me back as my hand snaked around her back, pushing her against me._

"_Not yet," she said softly. "One step at a time."_

_I must have looked disappointed for she laughed softly and tapped me on the nose. "You're already seducing the teacher," she said playfully. "No one else can claim that."_

_I grinned widely and placed my hands on her shoulders. "You're sure about this?" I said seriously._

_She hesitated only for a moment before nodding. "Yes. Every logical thought is screaming at me not to, but for once I'm ignoring it."_

"_Good," I said sincerely._

_She buffeted me away when I leant forward again. "Back to your Common Room," she said with mock-sternness. "People will wonder where you are." _

_I nodded and she gave me a quick kiss before pushing me out of her office. I was practically skipping down the halls, and when I entered the Common Room Harry and Hermione looked up and stared at me incredulously._

"_Ron…?" Harry said uncertainly._

"_You were with McGonagall weren't you?" Hermione said flatly._

_Both Harry and I stared at her, and I was never so thankful that we were the only occupants in the Common Room._

"_No, of course not," I said slowly, with a fake laugh. "I just went for a walk."_

_Hermione shook her head. "Don't lie to me, Ron. You were never very good at it."_

_I glared at her and sat down on an arm chair, facing away from her. Hermione however is not easily deterred and I heard her stand and she walked over to me. Her arms were folded across her chest as she looked down at me and I felt 13 under her scrutiny._

"_You had better tell us what's going on?" she said._

_I opened my mouth to protest, but Harry also rose and the two of them stared at me, waiting for an answer._

"_I.." I began slowly, unsure of how to put everything that had happened into words. "I love her," I said eventually._

_Hermione nodded slowly in understanding, but Harry's mouth dropped until he began to laugh uncertainly._

"_You gotta be kidding me, Ron," he said between chuckles. "You can't be in love with McGonagall."_

"_Well I am," I said obstinately. "And there's not a damn thing I can do about it."_

"_But…" Harry said incredulously. "She's the Headmistress! You can't fall for the Headmistress!"_

"_Does she feel anything for you?" Hermione interrupted softly, her eyes calculating as they bored into me._

"_Don't be ridiculous, Hermione," Harry said sharply, "McGonagall is too strict for that."_

_I looked down at the floor, and heard Hermione's 'ah' of realisation, and Harry's gasp of comprehension._

"_Ron, you're not serious?" Harry said, his eyebrows one with his unruly hair._

_I raised my head to face him and nodded firmly. _

"_She could get sacked," Hermione said softly, "They're stringent about student-teacher relationships."_

"_It's only platonic so far," I argued, "And when we finish no one will care."_

_Hermione ran her fingers through her hair, shaking her head. "People talk, Ron. Everyone will think it started during your time at school, and the papers will be all over it."_

_I snapped, and leapt to my feet in a fluid motion. Hermione jumped back startled, and Harry looked at me uncertainly. "There is a war going on!" I said through gritted teeth. "No one is going to be interested in my love life!"_

_I pushed past the two of them, and ran up the stairs to the dormitory where I quickly stripped down to my boxer shorts and jumped into bed fuming. Harry followed, but when he tried to talk to me I turned away, drew the curtains and cast a silencing charm. He must have tried for some time for he slipped a note underneath the curtain._

* * *

**_8th November 1997 – note from Harry Potter_**

_Ron, Hermione and I met no offence. We just want you to think before doing anything rash. It's not only you we're concerned about, it's McGonagall too. We can't afford her to be sacked. Hogwarts stands no chance if she's gone. That's all we're worried about. Please, don't be angry. Hermione's really upset._

_Harry_

* * *

_Dear reader,_

_The note calmed me down somewhat, and I tried to listen to their reasoning, but I found I couldn't. I would have move hell and earth for Minerva, and the thought of giving her up was ridiculous in my mind. _

_Looking back, I wonder if my selfishness led to her death. _

* * *

**Author's note:- **A bit shorter than usual, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review as I am starting a new job and won't get time to update as often. If this is a favourite, I urge you to update as I work by a review number basis, therefore the more reviews I get, the more chance of me updating. Cheers. Minniequill 


	7. Some Say Love

_Some say love's a little boy,  
And some say it's a bird,  
Some say it makes the world go around,  
And some say that's absurd_

_-- W.H Auden's 'Twelve Songs'_

_

* * *

__Dear reader,_

_The weeks flew past after I spoke with Harry and Hermione, and slowly they realized that Minerva and I were truly in love and that it was more than mere lust. They did however, remain adamant that she and I keep our relationship a secret, which we readily agreed to. And so it was that the weeks flew past until it was the Christmas break._

_Minerva kept us training right through the holidays, and it was on Christmas Eve that she said the words that made a mad grin spread over Harry's face. We were all tired, and somewhat grumpy as we regained our breath after a fast and furious dueling practice. It was when Minerva strode across the room, and placed her hand on Harry's back, causing him to stand upright that the great Harry Potter lost some of his considerable composure._

_Minerva looked him directly in the eye, and in a voice that was scarce above a whisper, said "I think you're ready, Potter."_

_Harry looked at her flabbergasted for several moments, before letting out a whoop of joy, picking Minerva up by the waist, and spinning her around until they appeared blurred. It didn't take long for Hermione and I to join in with the elation, and anyone passing by would have thought that Hogwarts' Headmistress had lost her mind entirely._

_Eventually Harry calmed down sufficiently and he placed Minerva gently back on the ground, and took her hands in his. _

_"Thank you," he said earnestly, his eyes boring into hers. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."_

_Minerva merely swatted away his thanks with an irritable brush of the hand, and Harry smiled softly, and left the room with Hermione in his wake. Minerva grinned after them, and her smile only intensified when I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, and rested my chin on her shoulder._

_"So," I said softly into her ear, causing her body to arch toward mine, "You really think he's ready?"_

_Minerva nodded as she turned around to face me, and she cupped a hand to the back of my head and pulled me down so our foreheads were touching._

_"Yes," she said, her brow furrowing as she contemplated her answer, "I honestly do."_

_I grinned and she pushed me back as she heard a bell toll. "The feast is in a few minutes," she said quietly, "We'd better get going."_

_I nodded and drew back from her. She kissed me quickly and left the room. I waited a couple of minutes so any one passing by wouldn't suspect anything untoward, and made my way to Gryffindor Tower._

_Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Neville and I were the only Gryffindors staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, and when I arrived they were about to leave to go downstairs. Neville and Ginny looked at me curiously as I walked in, their eyebrows threatening to disappear into their respective hairlines._

_"Didn't you just have a lesson with McGonagall?" Neville asked, his round face open with confusion._

_The question was directed at the three of us, and we all nodded slowly, unsure where he was taking this line of thought._

_"Then how come you didn't come back with Harry and Hermione?" Ginny said, looking from Harry, to Hermione and then to me._

_"McGonagall wanted a word with me," I said shortly, hoping my ears wouldn't go red, the sure indication I was withholding something._

_"What word?" Neville asked._

_"Does it matter?" snapped Hermione, whose eyes were flashing alarmingly._

_Neville and Ginny both shrugged and made their way out of the common room. Harry and Hermione rounded on me immediately._

_"You need to be more discreet!" Hermione hissed, lowering her voice despite the fact that no one else was present in the room._

_"How was I supposed to know that they'd say anything?" I growled back, my temper threatening to rise. "They should do well to keep their noses out of others' affairs."_

_Harry stepped between us, and looked at me sternly. "Ron," he said plainly, "You've never been good at keeping secrets, but please, please, please do your best with this one. We CANNOT afford to lose McGonagall; she's far too big an asset to our side."_

_I conceded their point with a curt nod, and marched past them with my head in the air. I could feel their exasperated stares on my retreating figure, but I didn't have the energy for another argument, and headed toward the showers._

_As I stood beneath the steaming water, I thought back to their warnings. They were right, I could not refute that, but I also knew that I couldn't help the way I felt about her. It was the only time I wished I had a Slytherin streak in me; they were always better liars than Gryffindors._

* * *

_**December 25 1997 – Extract from The Daily Prophet**_

_Hogwarts' Headmistress Called Away to Ministry – Hogwarts Attacked_

_In an odd turn of events, Hogwarts' Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was summoned to the Ministry of Magic yesterday to discuss the school's safety and various stratagems in a bid to defeat The Dark Lord. Upon her arrival, Headmistress McGonagall found herself embroiled in a vicious battle in which six Ministry officials and eight Death Eaters were killed. When interviewed after the event, no Ministry member told of summoning her away and it is supposed that it was an elaborate ruse so that Hogwarts was left unprotected._

_Once this was realized however, McGonagall returned to Hogwarts immediately to find Death Eaters at the barrier. They were disarmed by various unknown assailants and are now in Azkaban awaiting trial. Among them were various Ministry officials including Dolores Umbridge, the Senior Undersecretary to the former Minister of Magic; Jake Bradford, an Auror and Victoria Medici from the Department of Magical Affairs._

* * *

_Dear Reader,_

_It was at the feast that Minerva was summoned away from the school. I had arrived, freshly showered, a few minutes late and made sure I sat well away from Neville and Ginny who were giving me curious looks. My eyes kept darting to Minerva, who was sitting at the Staff table looking the very epitome of dignity. She was laughing at something Pomona Sprout had said, and the two were giggling like school-girls. Minerva obviously sensed my gaze because she looked up and gave me a brief smile, before returning her attention to Pomona who was now gesticulating wildly._

_I allowed myself a small grin, and reached out to help myself to the pile of roast potatoes in front of me when a girl from the Hufflepuff table let out a shrill shriek as a small, black blur hurtled through the window. The blur turned out to be an owl, and it landed on Minerva's shoulder, it's talons shredding the fabric of her robes, and dropped a letter onto her lap. _

_She opened it immediately and handed the owl a piece of ham which it ate eagerly. Her eyes widened as she read, and she dropped the letter to the ground and reached out for the goblet of pumpkin juice in front of her. She emptied the juice into the pitcher as she withdrew her wand from her robe pocket, tapped the goblet, which glowed blue for an instant, before disappearing from the room instantly._

"_Portkey," I heard Hermione whisper next to me._

_I was barely listening as I withdrew my own wand and gave it a quick flick. "Accio parchment," I said clearly._

_The letter flew through the air and I caught it automatically, my keeper reflexes coming into play. The script was messy, and the note straight to the point._

_Death Eater attack at Ministry. Need Assistance._

_My heart began to race as I dropped the letter onto the table and sat down heavily. Hermione reached across and she and Harry read the note._

"_Oh, Merlin," whispered Hermione. "I hope she's all right."_

_I hadn't occurred to me that Minerva might be hurt, and hearing Hermione say those words jolted me out of my stupor. I rose to my feet wordlessly and exited the hall, not caring about the looks I received. As soon as I was out of ear shot I began to run toward her office. The gargoyle, who was so used to seeing me, opened without waiting for the password and I ascended the stairs and headed straight for Minerva's office._

_I was prepared to wait there until she got back, and though I tried to sit down to calm myself, I ended up pacing back and forth across the office. My nerves were jittery, and images of Minerva hurt kept running through my mind until I thought I would scream. I was so caught up in possibilities that I didn't hear the roar of flames behind me, and I got the shock of my life when I turned to find Minerva watching me._

_She had a graze on her cheek which was still bleeding slightly, and her robes were torn exposing a deep cut to her stomach. Her eyes followed mine as I looked over her body and she smiled reassuringly._

"_Superficial, Ron," she said reaching out and touching my cheek. "I hurt my cheek when I rolled, and a Death Eater hit me with a weak 'Sectum Sempra' curse."_

_I was so relieved that I drew her toward me, and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go. She clung to me just as tightly, but eventually drew back._

"_I'm going to shower and change," she said softly._

_I nodded and sat down on the armchair beside the fire. "I'll wait."_

_She gave me another small smile and walked into her chambers. I soon heard the sound of running water, and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Minerva was safe, and apart from a few small injuries, had come from the duel unscathed. A smile crossed my face, and I leant against the back of the armchair and closed my eyes._

_I must have fallen asleep for a short time, for when I awoke Minerva was sitting opposite me, sipping a cup of hot chocolate and watching me intently with a smile on her face._

"_Merry Christmas," she said as I opened my eyes. _

_I glanced at my watch to find it was one minute past midnight. She gave me another small smile as she reached into the pocket of her robes and withdrew a small box._

"_Here," she said, throwing it across to me._

_I opened the box eagerly, and my mouth dropped. Resting inside was a perfectly sculpted, ebony chess King. Minerva grinned as she saw my expression and gestured toward the table where the rest of the set sat. The white pieces were ivory and the carving was so intricate that they looked as if they could break at the slightest touch._

"_Thank you," I managed eventually. A feeling of utter horror overcame me as I remembered her present which rested in my pocket. I could not afford an expensive gift, and had thus transfigured an emerald and diamond necklace._

_Her brow furrowed at my expression and she rose and walked toward me. "Ron," she said puling me to my feet. "What's wrong."_

_I handed her the box wordlessly, and with one puzzled look at me she opened it. Her expression faltered as she looked inside, leaving me feeling like an idiot. She withdrew the transfigured necklace, and held it to the light._

"_Ron," she said softly, "It's beaut-"_

"_It's transfigured," I said harshly._

_She raised an eyebrow. "It's beautiful," she finished, clasping it around her neck._

_I flushed as she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed me gently. "Thank you," she whispered into my ear._

_I nodded mutely and looked at the floor. "I should go," I said._

_I saw Minerva's feet move toward me and she forced me to look at her. "Stay," she commanded softly._

_Words left me, and Minerva took one of my hands and placed it at the top of her blouse. I froze completely, and she gently undid the top button exposing pristine skin._

"_Stay," she repeated._

_I read somewhere once that there is nothing quite like undressing a woman for the first time; and that's completely correct. What they don't tell you though is that your fingers feel like lead making every button a feat to undo, and every clasp and hook almost impossible to open. My hands were shaking as I slowly removed her blouse and pushed it over her shoulders. _

_She looked at me as my eyes roved over her now exposed body and gently pulled my own shirt over my head._

"_I'm yours," she whispered, her breath hot against my lips._

_I shook my head as my hands snaked around her back, pushing her toward me. Her skin was impossibly soft, and I traced small patterns on her bare back, reveling in how she shuddered beneath my touch._

_Afterward, lying in front of the fire, I watched her from where she lay across from me, my eyes taking in how her skin was thrown into shadow by the dancing light of the flames. I have tried many times since to recreate that scene in a painting, but I know deep down that the image of Minerva, her skin still covered in a thin film of sweat and eyes riveted on mine, is one I'll take to the grave._

* * *

_**Author's note:-** For those of you who haven't read my profile, this will be the last update of all my stories for about 3 - 4 months. Uni is just insane and I need to keep on top of the workload. They will be finished though. Please review so I have heaps of incentive to write in the holidays! Minniequill_


	8. Strike and You Shall Conquer

_Love does not require.  
All that lives may love; why longer  
Bow to loss  
With arms across?  
**Strike and you shall conquer.**_

* * *

_Dear Reader,_

_After that fateful Christmas morning, I felt like I was on a perpetual high. It sounds cliche, I know, but Minerva was like an elixir to me, and I had to assuage my need as often as possible. I would stay after class under the pretense of tutoring (something Harry and Hermione saw straight through, but thankfully said nothing about), and she would quickly let down her hair (which she still constrained in a tight bun, that she confided was to make her look more 'Professor-like), and we would talk. I think I matured a great deal in that year, and as I was actually paying attention in my classes, I also found that I had a reasonable degree of intelligence. Of course, it was nothing to rival Minerva's, but at least it was above average._

_Two months flew past, filled with training and clandestine meetings, and I grew estranged from Harry and Hermione. It hurt somewhat to see them talking without asking for my participation, but I had Minerva, and found that they had each other, in more than a friendship sense. I was angry at first when I discovered this, deeming that Harry had betrayed my sister, but Ginny seemed to forgive them, and I eventually did too, though our friendship was definitely strained afterward._

_It was nearing the end of February, when the threat of Voldemort reared its ugly head once more. We had heard nothing of the Dark Lord for some period of time, and though Minerva had adopted Moody's doctrine of 'constant vigilance', the rest of the school did not. Which was why, when Minerva took us to Hogsmeade, some of the older sixth years did not believe that the attack of the Dark Lord was real, and gallivanted off to an unknown location. _

_The attack was very real however, and as the students walked down the main street, a crowd of fifty Death Eaters apparated in and began firing curses. Minerva assessed the situation immediately, and with a speed I thought a human incapable of, sent a rope around the Hogwarts students, which glowed red for an instant, before they vanished entirely. I found out later it was a mass portkey, and she sent them back to the Great Hall in Hogwarts where the magical barrier would protect them._

_Harry, Hermione and I evaded the rope, and we fought alongside Minerva, back-to-back. Our training became evident as we dueled, and we worked in unison, with a timing too good to be called perfect. Death Eaters fell left, right and center until there was a thundering crack that resounded through the air like lightning. Darkness fell then, and I felt Minerva stiffen alongside me as the air began to thrum with dark magic. _

"_Voldemort," she whispered, and I shot her a horrified side-long glance. She reached out briefly for my hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze, before stepping forward slightly, shielding us with her body. _

_There was a high-pitched laugh, and a red streak of light was sent toward us. Minerva flicked her wand with a movement almost too quick to see, and we were levitated a foot in the air so the curse passed safely beneath our feet. She lowered us back down slowly, and I saw that her green eyes had narrowed, and there was a strange light, akin to battle-lust. Voldemort finally appeared from the shadows, and with a click of his fingers, more Death Eaters appeared next to him. They were dressed in the same black, but their robes were edged in silver._

"_My inner circle," Voldemort said, gesturing at the people around him. "I must admit that you fought admirably against my other Death Eaters, but I trained these select few myself." He stopped short, and pointed at me, Hermione and Minerva. "Take those three, but remember that the boy is mine."_

_I saw the maniacal eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange behind the slits of her mask, and I felt my stomach clench in a Celtic knot as an icy flood-head of adrenalin surged through my body. She winked at me, and moved so suddenly that I flinched. Minerva however was quicker, and she felled Bellatrix easily with a stunning curse. Voldemort looked down his nose at her, and gave Minerva a grim smile. _

"_Very impressive, Professor. Very impressive indeed."_

_Minerva's response was to send a ball of fire toward him, which hit him on the cheek. There was a harsh intake of breath and the smell of charred flesh floated on the air as Voldemort held his hand to his now-scarred face._

"_Attack."_

_His words were scarcely a whisper, and suddenly all hell broke loose. Death Eaters surged forward, firing curse after curse, and we all leapt into action. We all moved in a different manner, Hermione darting around quickly, whilst I preferred to hold my ground and assess the situation before moving. Minerva moved like her animagus form, twisting through the air, always landing on her feet. Soon we were dueling a separate ring of Death Eater's each. We were grossly out numbered, but could not afford to let any sign of fatigue show. I managed to fell three Death Eater's, and turned to find another of Voldemort's minions curse Hermione from behind. _

_I was so angry that I fired off a stunner without thinking. It must have been powerful for the man flew back twenty feet, only stopping when his back collided with a tree. Hermione gave me a quick look of thanks, before we returned to the battle. We fought valiantly, and some of the Death Eaters looked nervous as we continued our assault. Harry was dueling Voldemort, and neither seemed to be winning. I fired off more hexes, searching for Minerva, and my eyes widened when I found her. _

_She had somehow become separated, and was dueling three figures I knew all too well. Someone must have revived Bellatrix for she was circling Minerva, her teeth bared in a maniacal smile. Narcissa Malfoy was next to her, and the two sisters moved in unison, attacking from both sides in a pincer movement. I wasn't too concerned with them however, it was the figure at the front who held my attention._

_Severus Snape. _

_He wasn't fighting, but looked at Minerva with a sneer curling at his lip. His arms were folded, but they uncrossed as he brought his hands together when Minerva threw her body backward; her hands only grazing the ground before she righted herself. Narcissa and Bellatrix were now before her, and she brought them together with rope, and stunned them simultaneously. _

"_Very good, Minerva," Snape drawled, taking his wand from his robe pocket and twisting it idly._

_Minerva inclined her head in his direction. "Thank you, Severus."_

_Their words dripped with venom as they began to circle each other, never once breaking eye contact. All at once they began to duel, and my mouth dropped at the magical prowess being displayed. I'd seen Snape duel briefly in my second year, but that was only 'expelliarmus.' Now curses I'd never heard of were spewing from his mouth, and jets of fire, light as well as arrows of ice and flew through the air at eye-blurring speed. Minerva retaliated easily, and the two were truly breath-taking. _

_I felt a curse fly over my head, and quickly I was back in the fray, though I kept looking at Minerva and Snape out of the corner of my eye. Curses were flying back and forth between them, and neither seemed to be winning, and I quickly focused on my own battle. The duel was over quickly, and I wiped blood from above my eye, as I looked around the main street. Only two Death Eaters, including Snape remained, as did Voldemort who was still dueling Harry by the fountain. _

_There was a shrill shriek from Hermione and I ran toward her as she fell to the knees, having been overcome by the Cruciatus Curse. I'd fired off my curse before I got there, and the Death Eater responsible fell to his knees. I was at Hermione's side, and I quickly drew her toward me. _

_However, Hermione's scream distracted Minerva, and Snape hit her with something that sent her to the ground, writhing in pain. She still fired off hexes using non-verbal spells, but Snape was gaining the upper hand as he clenched his fingers tighter around his wand. Hermione pushed me away from her, and I began to run. Snape glanced up and sneered at me briefly, before raising his wand to Minerva who was now dragging herself along the ground. He kicked her onto her back, and I drew to a halt as anger began to flood through my veins. _

_I was still fifty feet away when I hurled my own hex at Snape, and my voice resounded through the air, and echoed eerily. "Medusai!"_

_I fired so quickly that Snape had no chance to react, and the curse hit him bodily in the chest. He turned to stone instantaneously, and I continued to run forward. Minerva was staggering to her feet, and she eyed the statue of Snape distastefully before pointing her wand between his eyes._

"_Destructo!"_

_Shards of stone flew through the air, and I tackled her to the ground, shielding her from the resulting debris. She pushed me off quickly, and I found that she was holding her hand to her chest, breathing heavily._

"_Minerva?" I asked, grasping her hand in mine. "What...?"_

_She shook her head, silencing me, and pointed toward the fountain where Harry and Voldemort were still dueling. With a huge effort she pushed herself to her feet._

"_He's getting tired."_

_I looked at Harry and saw that she was right._

"_Yes, but..."_

_My voice trailed off when she pointed her wand in the general direction of Harry. "Verto gramen statua."_

_I watched in awe as the blades of grass that formed a ring around Harry turned into stone statues, blocking him from any curse that Voldemort fired. The Dark Lord swelled in fury as he swiveled to Minerva who held her wand trained at his chest. _

"_McGonagall!"_

_Minerva didn't bat an eyelid at the fury that Voldemort was exuding and merely raised an eyebrow._

"_Riddle," she said coolly, now twirling her wand around her manicured fingers._

_Voldemort hissed, a curiously serpentine sound, and disapparated with a small 'crack.' Minerva waved her wand, and the statues re-transfigured back into grass. Harry moved forward, and I saw that he looked exhausted. His eyes sought out Hermione who was walking slowly toward us, and he hurried to her side, and together they moved next to us. Minerva suddenly fell forward slightly, and it was only me grabbing her that she didn't collapse to the ground._

"_Minerva?" I asked, shaking her slightly._

"_Poppy," she said hoarsely, her face tightening in pain._

_Her eyes rolled back into her head as she slumped into my arms unconscious, and I looked at Hermione and Harry wildly._

"_Hermione...?" I ventured, knowing she knew more about healing than I did._

"_I don't know," Hermione said, looking at Minerva in concern._

"_Mr. Potter...?" a small voice said quietly._

_The three of us whipped around, all with wands drawn, to find five sixth-year students looking steadfastly at their feet. We all lowered our wands, and I returned my attention to Minerva as Hermione stepped forward._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked, in a voice that rivaled Minerva's for chilling to the bone. _

"_We...ah...we thought that it wasn't a real attack and sort of...snuck off..." one of them said, now flushing a brilliant shade of crimson._

"_I haven't got time for this," I muttered, picking Minerva up gently, "I'm going back to Hogwarts."_

_Harry and Hermione nodded, and I apparated outside the school gates. My stride was long as I marched down the gravel pathway, holding her tightly. The doors of the Entrance Hall must have sensed something for they opened without the aid of me touching them, and I continued up the marble stairs to the Great Hall. The rest of the school was gathered there, and all mouths dropped as I entered. I suppose it must have looked odd, Ronald Weasley holding the Headmistress of Hogwarts as if she would break, but I merely glared at them all as I marched past. I continued to the Hospital Wing and found Madame Pomfrey bustling around the ward._

_She glanced up as she heard my hurried footsteps, and her eyes widened. "What...?"_

"_She dueled with Snape," I said flatly, placing her gently on a near-by bed._

_Madame Pomfrey went straight into Healer mode, and she began summoning potion after potion, which she then tipped down Minerva's throat. Minerva gave a groan, and I sat down and held her hand tightly. She relaxed somewhat, and I brushed away a stray lock of hair. She had dirt on her face, and I conjured a handkerchief, and wiped away the dirt softly._

"_Mr. Weasley?"_

_I jumped slightly at the sound of Madame Pomfrey's voice, and found the woman looking at as if I were crazy. _

"_Mmmm?" I said absentmindedly, turning back to Minerva and taking the hair pins from her hair so it flowed down to her waist._

_She looked from me to Minerva, and back again, her eyes talking note of my hand holding Minerva's, and tracing small circles on her skin. With an 'ah' of comprehension she turned back to her office, looking extremely tense. I paid that no heed as I rested my head on Minerva's bed, suddenly weary from the day's events. The feather-filled mattress was soft, and I immediately fell asleep, though I remember a hand briefly tussling my hair. _

* * *

_**February 27 1997 – Notes written by Harry Potter and Hermione Granger during class (Transfiguration taken by Filius Flitwick)**_

_Have you seen, Ron?_

_Nup, you?_

_Only last night when he went to see McGonagall._

_You don't think he's still there?_

_Well, probably. He's besotted with the woman._

_And she with him._

_It's kind of wierd..._

_And yet they suit each other well?_

_Exactly, you read my mind._

_People are going to figure it out. Ron's not exactly subtle._

_I saw Madame Pomfrey at breakfast. She kept looking from the Gryffindor table, then to McGonagall's chair, before shaking her head and then repeating it again._

_You think she knows?_

_Well if Ron's spent all night there... Did he come in last night?_

_Nope_

_Well Pomfrey's no idiot, so I'm guessing she's figured it out._

_Shit._

_For once I agree, Harry._

* * *

_Dear Reader,_

_Harry and Hermione were right; Madame Pomfrey had figured it out, and she was incensed. She didn't say anything to me though, and when Minerva awoke, she sent me from the room stating that she 'needed to talk to the Headmistress alone.' I didn't want to leave, but Minerva nodded, and I exited the room though I kept my ear next to the door. The second I had closed the door behind me, Madame Pomfrey started yelling._

"_I cannot believe you, Minerva!"_

"_What are you talking about, Poppy?"_

"_You're having an affair with a student! No, don't try and deny it! The boy's been here all night sitting next to you!"_

"_Fine!"_

"_Fine?! It's not fine, Minerva! He's a student!"_

"_I don't care!"_

"_You have to care! It's against school protocol!"_

"_I don't give a damn about 'school protocol'! I love him! If I have to resign because of that, then so be it!"_

"_...You love him?"_

"_Yes."_

_Madame Pomfrey's voice softened and I had to strain to hear her. "You really do?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And him?"_

"_He loves me."_

"_Good Lord, Minerva. How on earth did this happen?" Madame Pomfrey said, her voice straggled somewhat._

"_I don't know._

_There was a long silence that seemed to stretch infinitely, when I heard Minerva call out._

"_Ron?"_

_I opened the door and was inside immediately. Madame Pomfrey watched me through narrowed eyes as I sat down next to Minerva, and took her hand._

"_Please keep this a secret, Poppy," Minerva said pleadingly. "I'm needed here, and when Ron's finished no one will care..."_

_Madame Pomfrey glared at us both, but nodded curtly and marched from the Hospital Wing and to her office, slamming the door behind her. We remained silent for several moments, before Minerva spoke._

"_We have to be careful. People aren't going to like this."_

_I nodded, and kissed the back on her hand. "I know."_

_She swung her legs over the side of the bed, and struggled to her feet. I immediately held her waist, and she gave me a quick smile of appreciation as she stood upright._

"_I'll go back to my office," she said quietly, kissing me quickly._

_I nodded, and she exited the Hospital Wing, her footsteps echoing loudly as she continued down the corridor. I can still remember the way she walked, her robes clinging to every curve. _

_The painting of that moment fetched 400 000 galleons at auction._

* * *

**_Author's note:- _**Well here's an unexpected chapter I managed to squeeze in (I'm getting good at time management. Lol) Please review as I will only continue if I get a minimum of 10. Cheers. Minniequill 


	9. Your voluntary love

_Sighs for folly done and said  
Twist our narrow days,  
But I must bless, I must praise  
That you, my swan, who have  
All the gifts that to the swan  
Impulsive Nature gave,  
The majesty and pride,  
Last night should add  
**Your voluntary love.** _

* * *

_Dear Reader,_

_Madame Pomfrey kept her word, and kept quiet of Minerva and I's affair, but nevertheless it was only a matter of time before more found out. We were meticulous in our meetings at night, and Minerva gave me her own invisibility cloak which ensured that I was not seen going to-and-from from her rooms. However, neither expected it to be Ginny who found out next._

_Minerva was still often summoned to the Ministry, and she never once complained, though I know that she would often come back tired and disillusioned. One morning, she left Hogwarts, and came back shortly after lunch. I had been waiting in her office, but I saw the unmistakable vision of her marching back through the school gates. I could see immediately that she upset, and hurried downstairs to intercept her. However, when I reached the Entrance doors I saw her hurrying to the other side of the lake. _

_Naturally I followed, and some minutes later I found her in a small bank, skipping stones. She had taken her shoes off and was standing ankle deep in the water, merely watching the pebbles bounced on the surface of the water. I came closer, and she turned and smiled at me gently, her eyes weary._

"_He's going to attack Hogwarts," she said, her Scottish lilt more perceptible than I'd ever heard it. "And I'm so scared the children are going to be hurt."_

_Tears began to run down her face, and I walked over to her, my boots soon soaked through with water, and drew her toward me, mimicking the actions she had bestowed on me. She clung to me tightly, her fingers curling in the wool of my pull-over, and I merely held her, unsure of what to say. I gently stroked her hair, freeing it from its restrictive style, and the black locks fell down her back. _

_Finally she pulled back, and smiled gently. Her eyes were red and swollen, but I always remember that moment as one which I'll never forget. I brushed away the tears that were still running down her face, and cupped her cheek in my hand. It was then I realised just how delicate she was. I'd always known she was slender, my hands had wrapped around her waist more times to count, but her very bone structure was small. _

_She rose to the tips of her toes, and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into a heated kiss. I'd never seen her like this, but my body reacted of its own volition and I kissed back hungrily, my fingers curling in her hair as our bodies melded together. Both of us forgot our location, and her legs rose and ensnared my waist until we fell back into the water together._

_We both burst out laughing as our clothes were soaked through, but Minerva soon pushed me out deeper, flicking her wand which she'd retrieved from her pocket and muttering a quick concealment charm. Soon we were lying in a tangle of discarded clothing which floated about us, and our limbs entwined as she tried to touch every available inch of skin. I could feel the pebbles on my back from the lake bottom, and Minerva was still kissing me. Our eyes were open, neither wanting to look away from the other, and I became aware of her hands on hips lowering me. Her legs wrapped around me again and eased me inside her, and in that moment I realised what it was like to be whole. _

_There was something different in how we made love that day in the lake, and as I exploded inside of her and she tightened around me, her eyes were wide in amazement. I suppose I must have looked the same, for she leant forward and kissed me on the forehead. Tears were again falling down her cheeks, and as we separated I found myself wincing. Now I'd become whole it didn't feel...right and it was no good being myself. _

_We held each other afterward, wanting that time in the lake to last forever, but then the bell tolled signaling dinner, and the spell was broken and we dried our clothes and walked back to the castle. We separated at the door, and she walked to the staff table and I to where Harry, Hermione and Ginny were sitting. The three was sitting and talking, and I can remember that Harry was smiling which was rare in those times, but I just looked up to the staff table and found Minerva staring back._

_Our eyes remained riveted on the other's, and whilst the teacher's tried to talk to Minerva, and other Gryffindors to me, we didn't look away._

* * *

_**March 12 1997 – Excerpt from Ginny Weasley's diary**_

_You when you have that gut feeling that somethings going on, but you try to ignore it? And then when it turns out you're right, you're happy that you were right, but also unhappy? Well that about sums up what I'm feeling now._

_I'm not an idiot, I could see the way my brother would look at McGonagall, and recently I thought (and prayed I was wrong) I saw her looking back the same way. I put all this to the back of my mind, but today I went for a walk to clear my head. And I saw McGonagall almost running toward a small bank I knew about. She looked distressed, and I followed her thinking that perhaps I could help._

_However, she picked up a bunch of pebbles, and began skipping them across the water, I guess to relieve stress. I was still about to walk to her, when I heard another person coming and ducked behind a tree. To my intense surprise it was Ron, and McGonagall turned to face him. At first I thought she was going to berate him, but instead she started crying and Ron wades through the water and just holds her. He was rubbing circles on her back, and he let her hair down as he let her cling to him. _

_Finally she pulled back and I thought that was it, but then Ron cupped her cheek in his hand and brushed her tears away. It was then I realised I'd been right. They looked so...intimate. McGonagall smiled, and allowed him to do that for a while before she put her arms around his neck and started to kiss him. I knew I should have looked away, but I didn't and just watched as Ron's hand moved up and cupped her breast in his hand. McGonagall was kissing him harder and her legs left the ground tipping them off-balance so they fell into the water._

_Neither seemed to care as McGonagall reached for Ron again, though she did grab her wand quickly and cast a spell that obscured them from view. I walked away then, my mind reeling with this new information. I wanted to be repulsed, but there was a tenderness between the two that I recognised. It's the same way Harry looks at Hermione, and that Neville looks at me. _

_I went back to the castle, and sat down at the house table next to Neville. Ron and McGonagall came in about twenty minutes later, and I swear that neither looked away from the other the entire meal. After desert was served, I watched McGonagall leave quickly and Ron soon followed. I rose to my feet, and trailed behind them. Ron quickly caught up with McGonagall, and grabbed her from behind. To my intense surprise, she laughed and Ron kissed her again in front of the window. _

_There was something magical about that moment; it wasn't muggle or wizarding, but something completely sentient that crossed those boundaries and became something else entirely, but any thought of 'outting' them vanished, and I merely walked away. _

* * *

_Dear Reader,_

_Ginny didn't tell me what she'd seen, not until much, much later, which allowed Minerva and I to continue our relationship in an odd state of bliss. Both of us were reluctant to leave the other, and it soon progressed to the point I would simply stay the night in her chambers and state that I'd got up early that morning. However, eventually I didn't bother answering any questions, and no one would think that Minerva would have anything to do with me. _

_A month passed since the lake 'incident' and we trained, the Ministry interfered (which was the norm) and then Saint Mungos was attacked. Luckily Minerva didn't bother trying to stop us coming along, and merely held out a port-key which transported us into the center of the mayhem. The battle was almost over by the time we arrived, and Lord Voldemort hadn't bothered to come, so it was fairly low key in comparison to the Hogsmeade attack. _

_We sustained minimal injuries (I had a cut lip, Harry a grazed knee and Hermione a broken toe) so when Minerva collapsed we were understandably perturbed. We took the floo back to Saint Mungos and Madame Pomfrey quickly looked Minerva over after ordering us to stay behind the curtain. When she came out, she looked absolutely furious, and glared at me for several moments before letting me past._

_Minerva was sitting upright, looking stricken and when she saw me she ran her hand through her hair distractedly. _

"_I..." she began now twisting the sheet in her hands. "I'm...it's..."_

_I was utterly perplexed, and nearly fainted at her next words. _

"_I'm pregnant."_

_I swayed, and she conjured a chair for me which I gratefully collapsed on. Neither of us had even considered the possibility of children, and to suddenly find out that Minerva was pregnant was an understandable shock. _

_Nevertheless we got through it, and when Diana was born eight months later, we wondered what all the fuss was about. Diana looks almost identical to Minerva, except for one major difference. She has the Weasley red hair. Every time I see her, I am reminded of her mother, and I only hope that my writings will help her see how extraordinary her mother was._

* * *

_**Author's notes: **This story seems popular in terms of favourites and alerts, and yet the reviews are minimal; there aren't many chapters left now, so they are essential._

_Please review. _

_Cheers. Minniequill_


	10. By the Light of the Full Moon

_**Author's notes:** __I thought I'd add this chapter to this little pet of mine. Hope you enjoy**.  
Disclaimer:** __I am not JKR or W.H Auden_

* * *

_We, too, had known golden hours  
__When body and soul were in tune  
__Had danced with our true loves  
__**By the light of a full moon**_

* * *

_Dear Reader,_

_The months of Minerva's pregnancy were...difficult. Voldemort was growing steadily stronger, and attacks were almost weekly. Of course, Minerva still wanted to fight, and our first real argument was over her ability to duel when six months pregnant. She raged in typical fashion, and I discovered that my mother's temper had rubbed off on me. Eventually we declared a truce...after Minerva had come back from the fight. She always was stubborn._

_However, she did concede that she had to take it easy, and she did for the last three months of her pregnancy. Neither of us could stay angry at the other for any great period of time, and we made up later that day._

_Our relationship became public at the graduation ball when she threw caution to the winds, flung her arms around my neck, and kissed me in the centre of the dance floor. The other students were dumb-founded, as were the Order members and parents present, but when I dropped down on one knee and proposed, they saw that we were serious. Bill was the first to give us her blessing, and it was to raucous applause that he hugged Minerva tightly and welcomed her into the family. The papers ran with stories of our 'affair' for two days, but as I had suspected, when Voldemort attacked Diagon Alley for a Summer 'celebration', we were forgotten._

_After graduating, I remained at Hogwarts, though I moved into the Headmistress' quarters and took the younger classes DADA which left Minerva more time to relax, though I suspect she devoted that time to stratagems rather than rest. Harry and Hermione left to search for the remaining Horcruxes, and found them surprisingly quickly until all that remained was the seventh portion which resided inside the Dark Lord._

_Voldemort was ever present in the back of our minds, and yet I remember the months of March to the beginning of December in 1997 as the happiest of my life. Diana was born on the 5th of November, with a shock of red-hair and Minerva's glittering emerald eyes. _

_Never, had a prettier babe been born._

_

* * *

__**November 5 1997 - Excerpt from Ginny Weasley's Diary**_

_I'm an Aunt! Minerva gave birth last night and we saw the baby this morning. She is beautiful; thankfully for her she is the spitting image of Minerva, the only influence Ron seems to have had is in the hair. It's as red as both his and mine._

_Her name is Diana Rose McGonagall-Weasley, a bit of a mouthful, but the name Diana suits her to a tee. Already she has a look that could kill. Fred and George were making a lot of noise when she was trying to sleep, and she rolled onto her side and gave them the dirtiest look. Absolutely priceless._

_Ron is being ridiculous, talk about a doting father. All Diana has to do is frown as he's at her side, rocking her, walking with her, talking. Minerva has to ask him to give Diana to her when she needs to be fed. _

_I only hope Neville doesn't get any ideas._

_

* * *

__**December 26 1997 - Excerpt from the Daily Prophet**_

_THE DARK LORD DEFEATED!_

_Muggle London Attacked - Death toll in the thousands_

_In a shocking display of brutality, You-Know-Who waged a battle in the centre of London at midnight during the Muggle Christmas festivities. The Ministry arrived on scene, and the following battle lasted three days, during which over four thousand muggles and one thousand wizard and witches were killed..._

_Among the dead was Minerva McGonagall, the Leader of the 'Order of the Phoenix' who was instrumental in the demise of You-Know-Who. She has been awarded a post-humous Order of Merlin - First Class. Minerva McGonagall leaves behind a husband and daughter. _

_Harry Potter, in a heart-wrenching speech given last night, named Minerva McGonagall as a 'heroine of our times' and 'one whose name deserves to go down in history.'_

_For further informtion: see pages 2 - 9_

_

* * *

__Dear Reader,_

_The last battle was bloody, brutal and the loss to both sides was catastrophic. At 12:01 am, Minerva was called to the scene, and she left Diana with Poppy and together we apparated to London. It was absolute chaos, Muggles were screaming and running in all directions. Husbands pushed wives out of the way and visa versa, parents abandoned children; it was sickening._

_In the centre of it all was Voldemort, surrounded by at least two hundred Death Eaters. Minerva squeezed my hand tightly, whispered that she loved me, and together we ran toward them, hurling hexes in syncrosy. Harry and Hermione arrived only seconds after, followed by the Ministry and the remainder of the Order. The duel was furious, and Minerva and I stood back-to-back, often taking on three Death Eaters at a time. _

_She moved like a woman possessed, and together we slowly inched closer to Voldemort. He was plucking off Aurors and Order members like flies, lazily casting the killing curse from the high podium. Minerva threw herself onto the stage, catching him unawares, and the two of them fought with a brilliance that was astounding. I was embroiled in my own battle with Bellatrix Lestrange, and eventually I managed to break through her defences and cast the Killing Curse. She fell, and I ran to Minerva's side to assist._

_Voldemort laughed at us both, calling me her 'toy boy' which served to incense Minerva, and the duel became deadlier, both forgoing stunners for decapitation jinxes, Crucio, Medusai and other similarly horrible hexes. Harry broke free eventually, and joined in the battle. I was hit with a 'Sectum Sempra' on both of my legs, which sent me to the ground, leaving Harry and Minerva to battle without me. It was apparent that Minerva was tiring, after all it had barely been a month since she'd given birth, and Voldemort focussed his attentions on her. _

_The next few moments are etched forever on my memory._

_Minerva was spinning away, but the Cruciatus Curse hit her on the back and she fell to her knees, writhing in agony. Voldemort twisted toward her, and cast 'Avada Kedavra' though she somehow managed to avoid it and curled her knees upward. Next, Harry cast the Killing Curse, but Voldemort conjured a bronze shield, causing the curse to rebound back toward him. Minerva was still on her knees, but her eyes followed the green light streaking toward Harry, even as she changed into her animagus form and ran toward him._

_I struggled to my feet, also running forward as Harry tried to twist out of the way. Minerva leapt forward across Harry's chest, transforming in mid-air and the curse hit her in the centre of her torso, killing her instantly. Harry's eyes narrowed in absolute hatred as he dived over her body, rolling on the ground and firing his own Killing Curse from his lower vantage point. The green streak went under the bronze shield, hitting Voldemort in the legs, also killing him._

_Harry didn't spare his body a second glance as he turned back to Minerva. I was already there, trying to revive her using Muggle methods. I was counting 15-pushes; 2-breaths with a maniacal fervor, even though deep down I knew she was gone. Hermione came beside me, trying to pull me away, but I struck out, my hand connecting with her jaw, sending her flying to the ground._

_How long this continued, I don't know but I eventually fell over her body, too exhausted to continue, and held her in my arms, rocking her back-and-forth as I sobbed unashamedly. Around me, the battle was in its final stages as the remaining Death Eaters were captured, but no one could prise me away from Minerva. Finally, Harry just sat next to me, his hand on my shoulder as he held Hermione close to him, merely waiting for the medi-witches and wizards to arrive._

_It struck me as ironic that when I looked down at Minerva and found her midnight-black hair falling freely down her back, whilst her eyes were closed and claret-lips curved in a silent smile, she had never looked more beautiful. _

_

* * *

__**Author's notes: **__One chapter left. Just one! Please review. Cheers. Minniequill_


	11. Stop the Clocks

_Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,_  
_Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,_  
_Silence the pianos and with muffled drum  
__Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come._

* * *

_Dear Reader,_

_To say I was devastated at Minerva's death would have to be one of the greatest understatements ever made. I apparated back to Hogwarts with Minerva's body whilst Harry and Hermione stayed behind to answer all the questions that the press asked them. Once there, I placed her on the bed and sat down opposite, merely looking at her. I suppose I was in a state of denial for I kept expecting her to sit up and smile at me._

_How long I sat there I don't know but eventually Harry came to see me. He'd organised her funeral which was to be held the following day. It was a small ceremony, held within the Hogwarts grounds, with only those closest to her attending. I agreed to everything, not really caring, all I could think of was 'she's dead'. That thought, that __horrible__ thought kept running through my mind like a record whose needle stayed resolutely within the groove. _

_Harry left me soon after, and Hermione followed carrying Diana whom we had left with Madame Pompfrey. Even as a babe, Diana was intuitive and she sensed that something was wrong. Hermione placed her in my arms, and she pushed herself against my chest and held one of my fingers tightly in her hand. It was then that the tears began to fall as I realised that Minerva would never see Diana grow up, wouldn't see her go to Hogwarts, graduate, get married, have children of her own...the list was endless._

_The tears stopped when I looked at Diana who was peering at me through eyes so similar to her mother's that it was uncanny. It was this more than anything that made me realise that I had to go on, for Diana's sake. My daughter was getting tired by this stage so I placed her in the crib and dragged it so I could sit back down on the chair. _

_I must have fallen asleep, for the next thing I remember is Harry waking me up to go to the funeral. I nodded, and took Diana to the next room, kissing Minerva gently before I left. I didn't want to see others touching her body, even though I knew it was necessary so I took as long as possible to dress, choosing a suit that Minerva had bought me._

_It was simple, black jacket, black pants, and she had brought me a blue shirt she said matched my eyes, with a tie of a darker blue. Diana, I dressed in red, the same colour that her mother favoured, and together I carried her outside where the funeral was taking place. As Harry had promised, there was a fairly small number of people there. Hermione, Neville, Ginny and the rest of my family, the Hogwarts staff, Harry and of course myself and Diana. The press were crowded at the Hogwarts gates, but I found out later that Hermione and Harry had charmed the gates with so many enchantments it was impossible to get through. _

_Harry said the obituary, not that I listened overly much. I caught occassional snatches such as 'heroine', 'mother' etc. but I was too focused on her body which was lying on a white marble slab similar to that of Dumbledore's. As soon as Harry had finished, there was a burst of flame which died down almost immediately, leaving a marble coffin that was to be placed alongside Dumbledore. Minerva had always wished to remain at Hogwarts, even in death, and Harry and Hermione thought it was fitting. I suppose I would have too if I could comprehend anything except the fact she was dead at that time._

_Afterward, I walked back to out chambers and locked the door. I know I had said that I would move on, but now that the reality had set in, I wanted nothing more than to isolate myself. And isolate I did, for a month, calling in food packages for myself and Diana until Hermione figured out the counter-charm to the locking spell I had used (it was one that Minerva had taught me, and extremely powerful)._

_

* * *

__**January 27 1998 - Excerpt from Hermione Granger's diary**_

_I finally got into Ron's rooms today. The idiot had locked himself in there for long enough and it was time that he came back into the real world. Not to mention that the school governors want to re-open the school. Surprisingly with Ron as Headmaster. Minerva had written in her will that it was he who she wished to succeed her; and she placed some sort of spell upon the parchment that makes it impossible for the governors to disagree with her. Everytime the issue is raised they seem to lose track of what they were saying. It's quite amusing to be honest._

_Anyway, back to Ron. I broke the spell that he'd used to lock the door and entered. It was extremely dark and I admit I was somewhat apprehensive, but nevertheless I continued forward. Finally I reached the door to the living room which had light streaming from beneath and opened it. Inside was Diana's crib and she was smiling quite happily looking above her. _

_My mouth had fallen open by this stage as I looked around. Everywhere, taking up every available surface, were paintings. All of Minerva, though some included Ron and Diana as well. They detailed Ron and Minerva's relationship at different times beginnning with the aging potion that started everything, Minerva moving a chess piece, marking in class, the two kissing in front of window, curled up in front of a fire, laughing as they fell into a lake, Minerva holding Diana. They were simply spectacular. _

_I followed Diana's gaze and looked upward to find Ron painting the ceiling. He looked dreadful to tell you the truth. He looked as if he hadn't shaved for the entire month he'd been inside, he'd lost a drastic amount of weight, and his posture spoke of one who had lost everything._

_"Ron?" I called hesitantly._

_He looked down and glared at me, though he levitated himself back to the ground. Diana gurgled and he crossed the room and picked her up. She laughed and yanked at his beard, causing him to smile. This small difference made him look almost happy, but then he turned back to me and the smile vanished._

_"What are you doing here?" he demanded shifting Diana so he rested on his hip._

_"The governors wish to re-open the school," I answered, holding his firey blue gaze._

_He glared at me. "I am not leaving!" he said heatedly. "This is my home, and Diana's. If they think I'm going to..."_

_"Minerva wanted you as Headmaster," I interrupted before he could say anything else._

_He stared at me incredulously before shaking his head. "No, you just want me out of here!"_

_I admit then, I was slightly afraid of my friend. He looked quite insane with a paintbrush behind his ear, new beard and paint splattered over his robes. Diana however looked quite content and was staring at him adoringly._

_"No, Ron," I said placatingly after several moments pause. "You know I wouldn't lie to you. It's what Minerva wanted."_

_He glared at me, but it soon faltered and he nodded his head. "I'll resign, Hermione," he said heavily. "You can be Headmistress. Just let me keep these rooms."_

_I got angry then, for some inexplicable reason. This was not the Ron I knew. This was a defeated man and I did not like it._

_"Ron!" I said angrily. "Minerva would not have wanted you to lock yourself away! She would have wanted you to live life to the fullest! And don't you dare disagree; you know it's true!"_

_His jaw dropped for several moments before he nodded abruptly. "You're right," he said softly, his voice hoarse. "But it's so hard without her. She was..."_

_"Extraordinary," I finished._

_He nodded mutely, silent tears running down his face. I crossed the room in three strides and wrapped my arms around him. He sobbed on my shoulder then, squeezing me tightly with the arm that wasn't holding Diana. Eventually he drew back and I kissed him softly on the cheek before stepping away. _

_"Go and shave, get out of those robes, and come down to dinner with us," I said, taking Diana who tilted her head to one side, looking at me before apparently deciding I was okay and resting her head against me. _

_Ron grinned. "She likes you," he said, stroking her vibrant red hair gently._

_She smiled widely and reached out for him, but he shook his head and kissed her gently. "I'll be back soon," he said, squeezing her hand. "You stay with Hermione."_

_Before she could protest he had turned away and headed down the hall, presumably to the bathroom. I heard the sound of a shower running and began to walk around the room, examining the paintings. Some were small, and merely a portrait of Minerva with her looking directly at the viewer. Ron seemed to have captured her personality perfectly and her eyes were so lifelike it was uncanny. I moved to the next one which was Minerva leaning over a chessboard with Ron opposite. She had a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, and Ron's eyes were wide with a sort of...realisation in his irises._

_I kept moving, examining the paintings until Ron reappeared. His hair was still wet, but his beard was gone and he was dressed in simple navy robes, which would once had been perfectly tailored, but now hung slightly from his thinner frame. He jutted his chin forward and thrust his shoulders back as if steeling himself. He came to stand next to me and Diana held his arms out to be held He took her gently and nodded at me and together we walked out of the room, past Minerva's office and down the spiral staircase. _

_The corridors were empty, but dinner was being held in the Great Hall and all looked up in surprise as Ron and I entered. Then Poppy Pomfrey smiled as did the other Professors and of course Harry, Ginny and Neville. Ron grinned back nervously and I led him to the table to the centre chair. There he hesitated, but eventually sat down, taking his time to look over the four empty house tables._

_"I believe it's time to eat, Headmaster," Professor Flitwick said in his squeaky voice._

_Ron nodded slowly, and clapped his hands. Instantly food appeared and we all began eating. I couldn't help laughing at Ron's antics with Diana however. My friend is not the smallest man and to see him making aeroplane noises that caused his daughter to squeal in laughter was an amusing sight to behold. _

_Beside me, Harry leant over and whispered in my ear. "Well done."_

_

* * *

__Dear Reader,_

_I suppose that I did isolate myself, but those paintings became my secondary income, though I did refuse to part with a great many and sold them only to Muggles as I did not particularly like to paint moving portraits and most wizards could not comprehend that. _

_A week after Hermione made me come out of my chambers, school resumed. I was the Headmaster, Harry took DADA, Hermione took Transfigurations and Neville continued on as Professor Sprout's apprentice. Ginny of course had to finish seventh-year, after which she took tutelage beneath Professor Flitwick._

_I had learnt the duties of Headmaster from Minerva, and though it was daunting at times, I found that I was rather good and the school ran smoothly with little to no interference from the Ministry. Perhaps having Minerva McGonagall's husband as Headmaster was part of the reason, or maybe it was because Harry Potter taught there, not to mention other war heroes. Whatever the reason, Scrimgeur left well alone, and life continued._

_Diana grew up quickly and before I knew it, she was a student herself. Thankfully she had inherited Minerva's brains and was the Hermione of her time (a title Hermione pretends to hate, but secretly likes). More years passed, and she was graduating at the top of her class with a scholarship to Cambridge Wizarding University where she was to study Transfiguration. _

_There she met her husband, and they married soon after her 18th birthday. I cannot tell you how difficult it was for me to give her away, but I did and Jacob is a good man who has treated her well. My present to them? A painting of course. Of them two of them when Diana first brought him to meet me._

_Now, I am a grandfather a total of six times (Diana inherited the wish for a large family from me) and a great-grandfather fourteen times. I am still Headmaster, have never re-married, and intend to be here for as long as my aging bones allow me._

_So, my dear Reader, I hope you enjoyed the story of an extraordinary woman who means more to me than life itself. Her life was extraordinary, and my words do her no justice, but I hope that you remember her name. _

_Minerva Aurora McGonagall-Weasley. _

_Yours sincerely  
__**Ronald Weasley - Headmaster of Hogwarts**_

* * *

**Author's notes: **Well, it's over. I hope you enjoyed this fairly...odd little story. If so, please review. Cheers. Minniequill 


End file.
